


My Prince

by B_Rated



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, Smut, Voyeurism, did i mention smut, seriously smut, smut smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_Rated/pseuds/B_Rated
Summary: Iruka wasn’t a romantic. In fact he considered himself fairly terrible at the whole dating thing. It was fortunate he caught the eye of an expert. The sannin may have only used him, but made sure to leave him in the arms of someone capable. A story about a book, some beds, and moments between lovers.





	1. Chapter 1

Iruka walked out of the Tower into the dark streets of the village. The spring night had a nice mild chill to it making his skin tingle. Maybe he'd stop for some soup on his way home.

He walked under the street lamps into the bright and happy noise of the food district. Lights from open shops, smells of foods, he smiled to himself, feeling at home there.

A curtain of one of the shops moved while he was standing there trying to decide on where to eat.

"Hello, you, have we met?" The body stood in entrance way, one arm holding up the low hanging flag of the sake' shop the other pointing at him with his glass.

Iruka smiled politely, crossing the street. "I don't think so, Jiraiya-sama but Naruto has told me a lot about you."

"So you know the brat too?" Jiraiya asked. He seemed to smirk, take a drink, and turn motioning for him to follow. "Come in, drink with me."

Iruka looked towards the shops and then back at the bar. There couldn't be any harm in a few drinks. He was interested in hearing more about Naruto's recent training as well.

"Thank you, Jiraiya-sama," Iruka sat on one of the cushions at the low table, while Jiraiya poured a second sake' cup.

"Ma," the man waved his hand with a humored smile. "The thanks is mine. It's not every day I have a drinking partner such as yourself."

Iruka wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, so he smiled and took his drink.

"How is it a creature such as yourself knows Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I was his homeroom teacher at the academy," Iruka answered still deciphering the "creature" part.

"Ah, you must be Iruka-sensei then," Jiraiya said happily refilling the shot glasses. "Naruto has told me about you. Though he failed to mention how beautiful you are."

Iruka nearly choked. Jiraiya was an infamous pervert, anything with a chest he gawked at, surely he was too drunk to realize who he was talking to.

So Iruka let it go.

"Naruto mentions me?"

He nodded, "all the time." The man's smile implied his thoughts. "And I can't blame him. I wouldn't mind a sensei like you."

Iruka laughed, "what could a legendary sannin learn from me?"

Jiraiya didn't consider himself a pervert. He saw it more as opportunistic. If he had the chance to spend some time with a beautiful person, secretly or openly, why wouldn't he take it? 

"Oh, please don't play modest," Jiraiya scolded playfully, "I may be an expert in a lot of things, but one of them isn't you."

"I'm not even an expert at me," Iruka laughed again, feeling like maybe not eating dinner before drinks was a bad idea.

"That's a shame," Jiraiya seemed honestly disheartened. "One should always know oneself the best."

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck under the collar of his chunin vest, he felt like he had said something wrong. "Ah, sorry, Jiraiya-sama."

The man chuckled and shook his head. "No, no. You have nothing to apologize for. Someone as young and lovely as yourself will have plenty of chances to learn new things." 

He felt his face getting warm. "Thank you." He accepted another drink. "You don't seem that old though, Jiraiya-sama." 

The man hummed, humored. "Oh no? I suppose it's just my youthful spirit!" 

Iruka smiled. "I suppose so." 

He nodded his head, watching Iruka as they drank. Perhaps it was time to step it up. This one seemed coy and polite but probably well worth the effort. It had been awhile since he picked anyone up. Being with Naruto while they searched for Tsunade had really cramped his style. He had barely managed to find female company that was the kind that was promised with coin, let alone a male companion for an evening.

Beauty did not discriminate in gender and neither did he. 

"I was sitting here, thinking about my next novel when I saw you walk by. I'd like to write you in it," Jiraiya shared, "you've inspired me."

"That's- that's very generous of you," Iruka laughed awkwardly, knowing exactly the kinds of books Jiraiya writes. "But I really don't want to be the hero of your stories."

"Oh no, you've misunderstood," Jiraiya was grinning, "you're the love interest."

Iruka was floored. "Me? But- I thought-"

Jiraiya was holding his chin, smiling softly, eyeing him, "yes, an exotic prince perhaps."

Iruka's breath fell out of him. The man had really meant all those things? He wasn't just drunk and confused. Iruka was blushing and staring downcast at the table. "Um, th-thank you." He reached for his refilled cup.

Jiraiya decided he liked the coy ones a little more. He shook the bottle, signifying it was empty. "I should be thanking you. Drinking with beautiful company is the best way to spend an evening."

Iruka looked up, watching one of the sannin reach inside his shirt for his coin pouch. He set the money on the table and stood, Iruka unfolded his legs to join him as he walked out of the shop. 

"Thank you for drinks, Jiraiya-sama," he bowed his head to him. "I should be going home now."

"Ah," he breathed. "I suppose it is quite late. Could I walk you home, Iruka? Naruto would never let me forget if his precious sensei never made it home under my influence."

Iruka laughed and nodded. "No I suppose he wouldn't."

He held his hands behind his back, looking up as they walked. 

"A star gazer?" Jiraiya mused out loud.

Iruka turned his attention back to him, laughing lightly. "Sorry."

"Oh no," Jiraiya's laugh was deeper, "just thinking about how to capture you in words."

Iruka's eyes fell to his feet on the dirt road.

"The roses of his skin, the night in his eyes."

Iruka felt his face getting a little rosier.

"I have to admit I've never read one of your novels, Jiraiya-sama," Iruka confessed. "But maybe I'll start with your next one."

Jiraiya smirked, "I'll need more inspiration then, to be sure it's truly an enjoyable read."

Iruka turned towards the stairs of his building. "Is that something I could help you with?"

Jiraiya decided he liked the shy ones the best. 

He followed him up the stairs, openly staring. "I'd be grateful, Iruka."

The chunin laughed a little, leading them down a row of doors. "Perhaps it will be a mutual appreciation."

Jiraiya felt his knees go weak for a second. That brat was going to be training for eternity next time they went out. How dare Naruto not tell him this man was so perfect. 

He stood by the teacher's door, waiting while he unlocked it and stepped in, turning on a light. "Would you like to come inside, Jiraiya-sama?"

He practically fainted the way blood in his body changed direction. He grinned, "hospitable as royalty should be."

Iruka moved aside, letting him in, and closing the door again.

Jiraiya crossed his arms, tisking at the tiny shinobi apartment. When he turned back Iruka was hanging his flak jacket on a hook. His sandals already off.

"This place is unfitting for a man like you," he spoke softer, stepping towards him.

Iruka smiled, "how do you mean?"

"Well," he stepped out of his shoes, leaving them by Iruka's. "Every prince should have a palace."

Iruka was blushing again but keeping his eyes level.

The shy ones are definitely the best.

He watched the armor he wore on his hands land with his headband on the floor where he tossed them. 

He moved closer. "The shining treasures of the world where they belonged, at his feet."

The mouth against his was perfect, the tongue that rolled against his heaven, the thud of their bodies against the door, pure excellence. 

Iruka held his shoulders before sliding his arms around his neck under long white hair. 

Jiraiya pulled the warm body against his, grabbing at the teacher's waist, lifting him against the door. 

"Open silk robes and sun kissed skin," he breathed against his neck, shifting his weight in his arms.

Iruka moaned between thick breaths, the heat growing quickly between them the more they moved. 

His knee bent, thudded against the door, encouraging him to roll against him. "I would lay you down on only the finest of beds." 

Iruka pulled at the sannin's shirt, finding something to hold on to, pushing himself forward against the door to taste that mouth again. 

Jiraiya's hands slid down, curling around the back of Iruka's thighs, pulling him up against him. "Where is your bed? I'll worship you properly."

Iruka nodded his head, catching his breath. "Door."

Jiraiya grinned, still holding Iruka's legs around him, stepping back.

Iruka laughed, leaning his weight against his chest. "Thank you for the ride."

Jiraiya grinned with a small laugh. "Always the shy ones."

Iruka hummed and locked his legs, holding him tighter so he could reach a hand back to open the door.

Jiraiya spun them to set the body in his arms down on the small bed. 

They were kissing again, hands sliding over Iruka's open legs and then pulling at his uniform shirt. 

Iruka sat back, throwing the offensive clothing over his shoulder. Jiraiya had worked his arms free of his own shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. The mesh armor making soft noises as he pulled it off.

Iruka's hands slid over new skin, feeling old scars and hard muscles. He kissed the white hair on his chest while bending lower.

Fingers worked on the knot behind the chunin's head, tossing the headband somewhere else while Iruka tugged his pants down, sliding off the bed onto his knees on the floor.

A breath fell out of him watching his cock disappear into that beautiful mouth. He held his ponytail sliding it through his fingers, Iruka's head moving up and down, his tongue flattening against the length of him, teeth ever so gently moving against the head.

His stomach tensed and cock twitched. Iruka sank down again. 

He watched his face twist and eyes water. He gagged and fell back. Iruka took a breath and slid forward. Jiraiya leaned down, holding his shoulders, pushing him back, holding his arms, pulling him up.

Iruka struggled in the small space between the body and the bed. "I'm sorry."

Jiraiya just smiled, hands roaming down soft skin young muscles. He tugged the teacher's pants, aiming for his lips.

"I find inexperience endearing," the older man corrected. Iruka sighed, moaning softly, hands working inside his uniform until his last articles were pushed down to his ankles. 

Jiraiya moved him back onto the bed. "Have you been with a man before?"

Iruka nodded, letting himself be guided to lay back. "Two."

Jiraiya smiled, kissing his neck, his shoulder, leaning over him, sliding down his body. "You do have plenty to learn."

Iruka was blushing, breathing harder, holding the edge of the mattresses. Shoulders between his knees, a hand on his hip, the other between his legs.

"I don't," he rolled his head, swallowing down Iruka's length making him gasp loudly. He slid back, holding him in one hand, "really," he moved the head across his tongue, his wrist rolled, turning his hand around him, "feel like teaching though." 

Iruka's body was shaking, gasping for air. Jiraiya held him, kissing down the length sucking on the side of it. His hand slid over Iruka's hip, around his thigh.

He rubbed his balls, feeling them tighten and cock twitch, loving the soft noises he was making.

He moved back up, looking down at the body laying across the bed, panting, playing with his own hair, the tie that had held it in his other hand.

"A prince that tastes like honey milk and sunflower seeds." He held his legs and pulled him closer. Iruka's thighs spread around his own, their bodies meeting between their bellies. 

They kissed, long and hard, Iruka nearly undone. It felt good knowing he could do that to a person. 

He kissed his neck, hand moving down the leg on his hip. "Has one ever been inside you?"

Iruka made a noise from his throat. His stomach rolling. He bit his lip and nodded. "One. But he stopped when it hurt too much."

"Of course he did." Jiraiya touched the scarred cheek. "Who would ever want to hurt something as beautiful as you?"

Iruka smiled, grinned, looking up at him. "You maybe?"

"Oh?" Jiraiya laughed gently. He stood back onto his heels. He brought his hand up to his own mouth and Iruka could only stare. Watching him wet his own fingers. 

His arm held Iruka's leg, leaning over him again, Iruka gasping as they pressed against him. 

"My prince has never had a lover like me."

His head rolled to the side, body rocking just enough to encourage them deeper. 

"I'd hate to spoil you," he said softly.

"Ah! Jir-ai-ya-saama," Iruka moaned loudly, and reached for the man's arm, holding tight to hard muscles. "Good... Oh. Yes!"

"But I just can't help myself."

He leaned back, his weight back on his feet so his hands could work together. 

Chakra infused fingers tingled and vibrated, stretching and stroking the muscles inside and out. Iruka's head rolled back, body arched, stretched and taught. 

Jiraiya would never be tired of seeing young beauties in their twenties react to what experience looked like. Watching them fall apart in his hands, every time it was perfect, and the only inspiration he needed.

"Master Jiraiya," Iruka's voice was shaky, losing focus. He licked his lips, moaned, twisted his hands in the bed sheets. "I'm- I'm gonna-"

"Oh, I know," Jiraiya didn't stop. He turned his wrist, stroking faster. "Relax, sweet thing. The night's not done when you are."

"Oh, fu- hu- ck," he mumbled, voice breaking as he shuddered. His hands flew up, covering his face, pulling his own hair, muffling his scream. 

Iruka panted hard, relaxing into the bed again. He hissed softly at the hand still stroking him. Jiraiya stopped, but the fingers inside him were still rolling, softer, it was nice. He opened his eyes to the ceiling, surprised how deep they felt. 

Iruka lifted his head, eyes scanning down, watching the man's cock on his leg.

He fell back again, still light headed in a heavy body. He felt the fingers slipping out of him. He let out a sigh, sort of missing them. 

"Don't fall asleep on me," Jiraiya scolded gently, "or rather under me."

Iruka grinned, not opening his eyes. "That wouldn't be very hospitable of me would it?"

Jiraiya smiled, moving Iruka's legs. He held himself, hand still wet from Iruka's orgasm. He slid between his legs, rolling the blunt head against him. "Now's the part where I ask how you want it?"

Iruka's breath hitched, "c-condom's and lube. Over-" he pointed towards a dresser. 

Jiraiya let go, stepping back, walking towards the drawers. Iruka turned his head, watching him. Liking the way the man's back looked.

"Should I move?" he asked unsurely, voice still breathless. 

"Hm?" Jiraiya hummed looking back. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"N-no... just last time... I was- on my knees."

Jiraiya fought the need to roll his eyes looking back into the drawer, internally scoffing at young studs thinking fucking and sex were the same thing. He found what he wanted, and went back towards the body across the bed. "Every thing about you is perfect."

Iruka smiled, blushing, looking away again.

"Maybe the prince in my story is a virgin," he thought out loud. He didn't tend to write virgins. It got a little emotionally heavy. 

"Maybe he's only been with women," Iruka offered.

Jiraiya nodded, liking that idea better. "Beautiful concubines were nothing compared to the touch of his male companion."

Iruka smiled. His eyes fluttered closed, mouth falling open when Jiraiya rubbed himself between his legs again.

"Have you been with a woman, Iruka?" He really liked the way the spent body below him was stirring again. Youth truly was a virtue. 

"Y-yes!" Iruka gasped when he pushed in and shuddered when he fell back out. 

"First love?" He asked, doing it again. His own breath catching for a second. 

Iruka shook his head before moaning loudly. 

Jiraiya held his shoulder, hooking one of his legs in the bend of his arm, his body flush against his. 

"Ah-hh mm," Iruka panted, hissing and wincing between breaths. "Jiraiya-sa-ha-ma... that- feels- it's so deep."

He breathed through an open smile, leaning over him, rolling onto his toes. "Do you like it?"

He nodded, his mouth falling open, head rolling back, hands reaching up, fingers curling against the chest above him. 

He cried out, face turning red, jaw tightening. "Remember to breathe." Jiraiya moved the teacher's legs, short trusts turning into long strokes.

All Iruka could do was breathe. In gasps and moans his body was hypersensitive and loving every toe curling thing Jiraiya's hands were doing to him. It was enough to make the feelings of being pushed open more pleasurable than painful.

He rubbed the inside of his thighs, holding them open, driving into him with even thrusts. 

Iruka's hand slipped down his chest finding his own neglected length. He almost screamed, their bodies meeting in thudding, rolling motions. His own was already spent, climbing quickly towards a second release. "Master Jiraiya! Don't stop-... please.. I- I'm coming. Oh fuck!"

Jiraiya held the condom at the base as he pulled out, giving Iruka a break from overstimulus. He came with a sigh into his own hand. Jiraiya waited, watching the young man in his nirvana. He smirked, turning a boneless body onto it's side, folding Iruka's knee to his chest. "My turn, love?"

Iruka nodded, still breathless, happy to comply with anything. When Jiraiya pushed back in it was different than before. His hand twisted in the sheet. The strong and heavy chest pressed against his shoulder, a tongue rolled over his ear. Iruka felt himself slipping away. He felt like his body wasn't his anymore. He was somewhere else. Somewhere wrapped in heavy softness that tingled over his skin and warmed him to the core as his body bumped against the rhythm quick thrusts, barely aware of anything but also everything all at once. It was glowing, warm, and wonderful.

"Come back, sweetling," Jiraiya's voice said softly somewhere above him.

Iruka blinked, realizing his eyes had rolled, he felt that heaviness he'd just left somewhere at the edge of his senses. He didn't know where he'd just gone. Jiraiya was still inside him. He breathed, kissing Iruka's shoulder. The hands on him slid down and he pulled out slowly, making Iruka cringe and sigh when he was gone. 

He didn't say anything. They just smiled for a second. Iruka realized the other man was probably waiting for something. "Oh! Um, bathroom's right there."

Jiraiya looked, and then back at Iruka. "Heh," he seemed to be laughing at his own thoughts as he walked away from the bed.

Iruka sighed and let himself relax for a few heartbeats before moving to lay on his bed. His body really didn't want to do much else at the minute.

The light in the bathroom clicked off again. Iruka listened to the bare feet on his floor. He rolled looked over, pushing himself up on an elbow. "Um, I don't usually- I don't know-" He laughed a little, "I know my bed is small but you're welcome to stay."

Jiraiya looked up from his clothes on the floor. He had a notebook and a pencil. "Well, thank you, darling, but I was already planning on it." He laughed like he'd made a joke and helped Iruka rearrange himself to lay practically on his chest because of how close they were. In the dark of the bedroom, the only light being the one from the street, Jiraiya's pencil moved on the paper trying to capture his inspiration.

Iruka read as he wrote. His eyes widened and then he laughed suddenly. "It's not that big."

Jiraiya rolled the shoulder the teacher had his head on, "you're being modest again."

Iruka closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore but he was grinning. "Naruto warned me."

"Hm?" Jiraiya hummed. 

"About you," Iruka was still smiling. "He just left out some important things." Like that Jiraiya was interested in more than just big breasted women.

"Oh. Well..." Jiraiya's notebook lowered, "the kid doesn't know everything about me.

Iruka understood. "Me either."

"He's a good kid," Jiraiya seemed to be talking more to himself than Iruka. "He trains harder than any student I've had."

"Naruto thinks he has to prove himself to everyone," Iruka said. A smile grew again. "Sorry I talk about him so much. He's like a kid brother to me." 

Jiraiya laughed, "guess I'm like his grandfather then." 

Iruka rolled his head against the man's shoulder. "Are you going to keep writing?" 

He moved the pencil in his hand to rub his chin. He smirked. "I seem to have lost my inspiration." 

Iruka chuckled, his hand drifting over the man's thigh beneath the sheet. "Should I help you?" 

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, we should have met sooner in the evening." 

"I don't work tomorrow." 

"Even better."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a KakaIru story as I thought it would...  
> 

Iruka walked away from the academy. It was a little later than he usually left. He had stayed to grade his students' papers instead of carrying them home to do it.

He didn't have a desk shift today anyway.

He paused, looking up at a familiar shape in the tree near the road. "Good evening, Kakashi-san."

He didn't usually stop to talk to him, but he felt like it today. Maybe it was the, 'I know something you don't about that book you're reading' kind of itch in the back of his head.

Jiraiya's book had been published,and just released the day before yesterday. A signed copy had been delivered to Iruka a week ago though.

He hadn't read it. Not since the publisher had put his foot down, forcing Jiraiya to change Iruka's character to a woman.

But he sort of liked it better that way, it made it more secretive and personal.

Kakashi's eye drifted from away from the book, and he held up a hand in a sort of wave, "Hello, Iruka-sensei."

"Is that Jiraiya-sama's new book?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi let it close, and jumped down, leaving his reading spot behind. "I didn't know you read Jiraiya-sama's novels."

Iruka laughed a little. "Oh, I don't."

"This one is a little different than his others," Kakashi agreed as they started walking.

Apparently that was a popular opinion. Ebisu had suggested he read it on that basis alone. It was all Iruka could do to deny interest in any pervy book.

"I haven't read it," he admitted shyly. Kakashi had a curious kind of look so Iruka tried to recover, "It's just been recommended to me."

"It really is good," Kakashi shared.

Iruka smiled, knowing he had helped make it so. He knew Jiraiya had been the one to write it, it was his words, but being his muse had some effort to it. Mostly Jiraiya had asked him to touch himself while he wrote and watched before joining him so they could finish together. It was actually quite a fun experience once he got used to it.

"I know," Iruka shared thoughtlessly. "Or so I've been told," he corrected quickly.

Kakashi hummed curiously. Iruka laughed awkwardly. "You've caught me. I've read it."

Kakashi didn't seem to believe him. "Really, sensei, what was your favorite part?"

Iruka started to panic. His favorite part? Well, once Jiraiya had instructed him to finger himself bent over the bed before eventually fucking him so hard he was drooling.

But he doubted it was written that way.

"Uhm... I haven't had much time to read lately. So I haven't gotten very far."

"At which part did you stop then?"

Iruka was a terrible liar. He knew it. He hadn't had enough practice growing up, and he just wasn't a deceptive person in the first place. He sighed. "I haven't read it, Kakashi-san..."

"Then how do you _know_ it's good?"

"Well, I sort of helped Jiraiya-sama a bit..." He hoped that hadn't come out suggestive in any way.

"You did?" Kakashi's single eye went wide. "How? At what parts? You write, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka should have known better than to start this conversation with Jiraiya's biggest fan.

Iruka stopped short and turned towards Ichiraku Ramen. "I haven't eaten yet. It was nice talking to you, Kakashi-san."

But the man persisted. "I haven't eaten yet either. You helped Jiraiya-sama? He doesn't seem like he lets many do that."

"No, I guess not," Iruka tried to brush him off, "I thought you didn't like ramen."

"Oh, I don't," but he continued to follow him. "You aren't answering my questions."

"I'm not?" Iruka asked back. He thought he had been doing a fine job of being vague.

"You're hiding something," Kakashi accused lightly.

Iruka laughed, ducking under the shop banner. "What would I be-"

"Hey! Iruka-sensei!" Naruto looked up from his ramen bowl.

Jiraiya just smiled and held up a hand as a casual greeting.

Iruka inwardly cursed and forced a smile, sitting like nothing was amiss. "Hello, Naruto." He nodded his head, "Jiraiya-sama. It looks like you've been training hard." He was desperate for Kakashi not to talk anymore about the book. For Jiraiya to keep his suggestive flirting to himself. He sometimes tried to push it. Usually the lines went over Naruto's head but Kakashi wouldn't miss them.

Instead Jiraiya only smiled. "I didn't know you two were _friends_."

Iruka wanted to die. He tried to smile innocently, looking over at Kakashi. "Oh, we talk sometimes."

"Kaka-sensei, and Iruka-sensei aren't friends," Naruto shared for them. "Just like you and Iruka-sensei aren't friends." He pointed accusingly at Jiraiya, "no matter what you tell me, pervy-sage."

"You tell Naruto we're friends?" Iruka asked, wondering why he would provoke such a thing. Secrets stay secrets as long as you don't flaunt having them.

Which was hypocritical seeing as he had a leech trying to get his from him on the stool next to him.

"Ah, the kid likes to talk about you," Jiraiya shared humorously. "Sometimes I talk with him."

He knew Jiraiya wouldn't make any suggestions to Naruto outright. So he laughed a little. "Oh, well in that case.”

Kakashi made a noise, making Iruka turn towards him. His surprised stare changed. He cleared his throat. "Iruka-sensei, I forgot what we were talking about earlier."

That seemed like a lie but Iruka saw it as an opportunity. "Oh, I'm sorry, Kakashi-san. We had been in the middle of a conversation. It must not have been important."

Naruto finished his bowl, adding it to his stack. "Alright, pervy-sage! Back to training!"

Jiraiya waved a hand. "It's too late now, kid. Go home, we'll start first thing in the morning, alright?"

"Really? You promise?" Naruto was too excited for his own good.

"Yeah, yeah, sure."

Naruto snickered and left with a wave goodbye, mumbling to himself about his new jutsu.

Iruka watched him leave. "You shouldn't do that to him. He really thinks you'll meet him tomorrow."

"I will," Jiraiya insisted with another dismissive tone. "Right now I'm more interested in you, sensei," he smirked as he usually did before, conversations turned.

"Me?" Iruka laughed, remembering Kakashi besides him.

"That's right, we were talking about Jiraiya-sama's new book," Kakashi cut in.

Iruka felt like he was being torn in half. Jiraiya wanted to probe about his relationship with Kakashi, and Kakashi wanted to do the same about Jiraiya.

One of which was nonexistent and the other he wanted to pretend as such.

Jiraiya moved from his seat after the dishes were cleared and he payed for his and Naruto's meals. He sat down on the other side of Kakashi.

Iruka felt like his face was on fire and heart was in his throat. What were they separately scheming?

"Iruka-sensei tells me he helped you with your latest book, Jiraiya-sama, but he's not telling me how," Kakashi shared. "I don't think Iruka's the kind to seek false credit though."

"Oh no, he was very helpful," the tone he used left very little unsaid.

Iruka just stared. Why would he be so open to Kakashi?

"You're a fan of my books, right, Kakashi?" He leaned in closer. Was he drunk? "Would you like to see my process?"

Oh. Iruka shook his head and turned back to his ramen. Jiraiya was seeking a new muse.

It was sort of laughable. He doubted Kakashi would fall for it.

"You and Iruka could help me with the next one."

He choked on his noodles.

Both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked concerned for a second.

Kakashi wasn't dense. He was a known genius. Surely he had managed to put all the pieces together. Especially, if he had read very far into the book. Which, to be honest, he probably had read the whole thing the first night it was released.

Jiraiya had been forced to change the name and pronouns, instead he wrote around them. When he described 'her' certain things were very vague. When he wrote about 'her size' there were two possibilities.

Kakashi had been actively considering the second one ever since he caught the hint in Jiraiya's tone. Followed by the way he and Iruka talked like they had a shared secret that went beyond writing a book together. Because even if Iruka wasn't keen on Naruto knowing that, it wouldn't be guarded so heavily.

He honestly thought he knew Iruka. A simple academy teacher, a chunin that worked in the village. He was kind and caring, courageous and strong willed. But never had Kakashi thought about him 'bent over a pile of silk pillows, moaning into the night, as thrust after thrust shook the bed.'

And now that he was...

"I'd gladly help you, Jiraiya-sama. I enjoyed the way you wrote your latest book. It leaves some things to the imagination." He looked at Iruka, wondering just how much of Jiraiya's writings were true.

Did he always smile when he came?

He sort of wanted to find out. "That is if Iruka-sensei is willing."

Iruka looked at him. Kakashi had to know what he was implying with the look he was giving.

And Jiraiya was grinning like he won a special prize at a carnival game.

Iruka wasn't sure what to say. He had found sex with Jiraiya was always new and interesting and he assumed that once they'd run out of the 'newness' and the book was published his sex life would return to normal, and he was actually looking forward to it. Because Jiraiya would be leaving him with a lot of knowledge he hadn't had before.

Kakashi though...

Maybe it would be similar. Casual. But it just felt like it could not be as well.

He and Kakashi talked often. Not subtext and teasing, not flirting, or pretending something wasn't there. There was only friendship there.

That's all that had ever been offered. That's all that had ever been pursued.

And sex would be a hard thing to remove from the table once it had been picked up.

But maybe with Jiraiya somewhere in the mix things could stay uncomplicated. It also seemed like the promise of another fun evening.

So he nodded. "I had said I'd always be willing to help you, Jiraiya-sama."


	3. Chapter 3

Jiraiya barely looked up from his notebook. Writing from where he was, sitting on the floor of Kakashi's bedroom. He paused, tapped his pencil against his chin. "Pull him to you, you won't wear out so fast."

Iruka's head dropped heavily with a low groan. He sifted his weight on his elbows, breath hitching in short gasps as Kakashi headed his advice. He held Iruka's hips rocking him back instead of himself forward.

Jiraiya's pencil picked up again, clicking and sliding across paper, writing characters to the sounds of bodies and rough breaths.

Iruka curled his hand in the loose sheets. His face pressed into the mattress, rolling towards the pillows. "Shit." He hissed and moaned, cringed and smiled. "Oh, fuck!" His hand slid against the bed trying to push himself up again. "You're so big."

Kakashi and the pencil paused.

Jiraiya looked up, smirked and looked down again.

"Do you need a second?" Kakashi asked, his hand slid over Iruka's back in a kind of comforting way.

Iruka shook his head, swallowed to catch his breath and get his bearings. "N-no. Keep, haah, going."

Kakashi's fingers rolled around the curve of Iruka's hips, pulling him back.

Jiraiya's note taking seemed to slow some. Thinking to himself. He smiled, writing the lines of dialog before they happened.

"You know, Kakashi," he watched the couple on the bed. Kakashi never looked back, too focused on the body his cock disappeared into. "Iruka really likes words," Jiraiya shared. "Try telling him something."

For a second the mismatched eyes fluttered closed. "Like what?"

So he wasn't a talker. Jiraiya had figured as much. Both he and Iruka assumed he wasn't as open when he refused to take off his mask until Iruka was on his stomach and breathing with it on got harder.

Jiraiya's pencil made a slow dragging line, his mind slipping for a second. He smiled, rewriting what was already there. "How good he feels to be inside. How nice his voice sounds crying your name."

"Jiraiya-sama!" It was a compliant, not a cry of ecstasy. "Stop helping him."

Before Jiraiya could answer Kakashi smirked at the mess of ponytail, that was barely doing its job anymore. "That's the wrong name, Iruka." The pale hands slid up the chunin's sides and down his back again. "He's right though. You do feel really good. Do you like me inside you?"

Iruka whined, nodded and dropped his head. "Ah... yes."

Kakashi moved one leg, bending his knee out, changing to even slow trusts. "Like that?"

"Fast learner," Jiraiya chuckled under his breath, going completely ignored.

He didn't have a particular plot in mind for his next book, but he'd never turn away inspiration this good. He also got the feeling there were more to these two than what first looks would imply.

They just needed a little help, and he could be the one to tell Kakashi all the ways to make Jiraiya's Prince his own.

"I've also found," Jiraiya started again, and in spite of the little whimper from a former lover he continued, "Iruka quite likes something in his mouth."

Kakashi seemed to be thinking over the information, because the thing one usually put there was somewhere else.

But he must like puzzles and putting them together because he smiled wide, dropping his knee again and grabbing Iruka's arms to pull him up.

Iruka let his body lean back against the chest behind him, reaching up and back to hold his shoulders or neck or something.

Kakashi's hand slid up his neck, over his chin. Fingertips touched his lips and he was suddenly desperate to have them against his tongue.

He tasted like skin and sweat, salt and calluses.

Kakashi kissed his neck, his tongue rolled against his ear. "You do feel really good." His voice was low, just a rough whisper between breaths. Like it was meant just for Iruka because Jiraiya wouldn't hear it. "And you take me so perfectly."

He moaned against the fingers on his tongue, having to gasp around them for air.

"How's your chakra control, Kakashi? Oh, right you're a jonin." Jiraiya wasn't looking at them as he wrote again. "Use a little."

Iruka hummed as kunkles buzzed against his tongue and then slipped out, trailing a cool line of salvia across Iruka's skin.

He held his waist, the jerk of his hips slow and even, the chakra infused fingers rolling around a dark nipple.

Iruka gasped and arched and pushed his fingers into Kakashi's hair. "Oh... touch me. Please."

"Like this?" His thumb caught briefly on the teacher's belly button, his hand pressing down his stomach, fingers spreading around the heavy length between Iruka's legs.

He crossed his other arm around Iruka's chest. Holding him, fucking him, stroking him with chakra in his fist that sparked and tingled, warm and wet. Iruka was losing his mind.

"I think you're forgetting something, Kakashi."

He turned his head and without even thinking Iruka found him, kissing him around his breaths, loving the way his tongue rolled against his.

That had worked a little too well, Jiraiya congratulated himself. He stopped writing, watching them enjoy each other as if he wasn't there at all.

He started to feel that perhaps he shouldn't be. Iruka wasn't his prince anymore. He was Kakashi's at the moment, or his own with no intentions of ever belonging to anyone.

Whatever Iruka wanted, because now he knew how to get it.

He had been right before, Iruka had quite a bit to learn, and now he had a bit less. Maybe he'd help Kakashi now.

Kakashi felt Iruka's mouth tighten against his. Openly panting, and smiling, Iruka's eyes closed tight, coming over Kakashi's hand.

Iruka kissed him harder in the next second, pulling his hair, rolling back into him. Kakashi needed little else, letting himself go into the hot, white light behind his mismatched eyes.

Iruka's laboured breaths filled his ears, draped over him, against his heaving chest.

Iruka opened his eyes again, looking at Kakashi like he never had before, smiling, leaning to press a gentle kiss to the mole on his chin.

Kakashi blew out a breath that could have been a laugh and shook his head. He turned looking over, they both did.

Iruka sat up, cringed and hissed with little breaths as Kakashi pulled out.

There was a mumbled apology and quick kiss to his shoulder.

"When do you think he left?" Iruka asked after Kakashi walked into the bathroom.

"Right after you came," Kakashi answered as if he knew, because he probably did.

"Oh." Iruka felt like he had done something wrong somehow. He had expected Jiraiya to ask to be included at some point.

"Did you want to stay here tonight?" Kakashi asked, clicking off the light again and walking towards the bed.

"If you don't mind..." he scratched the back of his head and found his hair was a mess. He sighed, reaching up to let it down.

"Well, I'm not-" he stopped, the sharingan eye watching the movement of hair as he ran his fingers through it.

"Not what?" Iruka asked, not paying attention to his own movements. Perched on spread knees, playing with his hair on Kakashi's bed.

Kakashi blinked. A few hours ago he discovered bit by bit how attractive the other man was, but now it was presented all at once. "...asking you to leave."

Iruka looked up, his hair tie in his teeth, he smiled. One hand holding the ponytail, the other taking back the band. "Thank you."

Kakashi slid back into his tight boxers, he looked across the clothes on his floor. “Do you want yours?”

“Um I kind of like to lay down for a few minutes, if it’s alright, before cleaning up…” Iruka shared.

“Oh. Alright,” Kakashi shrugged and moved towards the bed. Iruka shifted carefully, making room for them to lay down together. 

Kakashi was sort of tense so Iruka tried to keep his distance. Jiraiya liked holding him after sex, lounging with sticky bodies, almost like wallowing in it. Kakashi didn't seem like that kind of person.

Iruka sighed deciding to get up and go clean up. When he came back from the bathroom he stepped into his boxers with a little bit of effort, given his body’s protests. 

He paused. “If you don't want me to stay I can-”

“What? No. Stay.”

“Kakashi, really-” he rubbed his arm and then reached for his shirt. “I'm not offended.”

“No. Iruka,” he sat up on the edge of his bed, “I want you to stay. I just… like personal space.”

Iruka smiled softly. “I should go then. Because I don’t.” He pulled his shirt on and tried to pull his pants closer with his toes. “But, um, I really had fun… Okay. So um, if you- I guess if you ever wanted-”

“We could do it again,” Kakashi finished and agreed in one breath.

“Yeah.”

“I mean, who would I be to turn down royalty?” Kakashi jested, referring to the book that started this.

Iruka blushed and rolled his eyes, laughing as he closed the front of his uniform pants.

Kakashi stood, picking up one of the flak jackets near his bedroom door, passing it to Iruka. 

He thanked him, pulling it on. 

“Until next time, my prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a longer story than anticipated.


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka sighed, picking up the pile of papers from the corner of his desk.

He had hoped to get through all his students’ exams before leaving the academy, but it was already past the time he was supposed to have met Kakashi for drinks.

It wasn’t the first time they had plans since their night together with Jiraiya. Though they hadn’t fallen back into bed together either.

It was different. It was slow. He liked slow.

His classroom door was left open a crack, in case another teacher was also staying late and needed a hand with something.

So he wasn't surprised when there was a gentle knock against the door jamb. He was surprised to see it was Kakashi standing in the doorway.

“Am I that late?” Iruka asked in a panic, eyes jumping to the clock.

“No, no.” Kakashi laughed a little. “I just thought I’d meet you here, to walk with you.”

“Oh.” Iruka smiled. That sounded really nice actually.

He was learning that Kakashi wasn’t an outwardly romantic person. He prefered more subtle gestures. Jiraiya had flirted shamelessly, when it was just the two of them in a room together, calling him pet names he was sure many a companion had been called before.

Kakashi was quieter, saying only the things he had to, enjoying more of the silences in between.

But that didn't mean he was completely unreadable. Kakashi didn't do things he didn’t have to, unless he wanted to.

He didn't have to meet Iruka at the academy to walk with him and prolong their time together.

He wanted to.

Iruka smiled walking besides the jonin down the road in the dark, pleasantly buzzed from their round of drinks.

He told Kakashi about his day, his students, his work, and Kakashi listened. Not with a bored stare, wishing he were somewhere else, but with head nods and occasional words of input.

“Well, goodnight, sensei,” Kakashi said at the place in the road where their paths would diverge.

“Oh,” Iruka wasn’t sure he wanted their time together to end just yet. “Um, Kakashi-san, would you mind walking me home?”

Kakashi turned towards him, regarding him with a curious kind of look. “Really?”

Iruka knew what he assumed, and figured maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing either.

“If you want,” Iruka offered. “Otherwise I can walk home on my own.”

Kakashi’s eye closed as he chuckled. He shook his head. “In that case, I’d hate to think of you walking by yourself.”

Iruka grinned. “I do enjoy some company.”

“I think I'm starting to feel the same way.” He joined him on his walk away from the fork in the road.

“Thank you, Kakashi-san,” Iruka said, getting a calm nod in return.

Iruka caught himself looking up at the night sky again. He shook his head, laughing. Jiraiya had been right to call him out on that silly habit.

“So that was true too,” Kakashi remarked quietly.

Iruka nodded. “Most things in that book were.”

Kakashi leaned closer. “He made you come under the stars?”

Iruka shook his head, laughing a little. “I said most.”

“Shame,” Kakashi stepped back again. “It’s one of my favorite scenes.”

Iruka smiled, thinking up his response as they climbed the stairs of his building. 

They were quiet as they walked down the exterior hall towards his door. “You know, just because he didn't, doesn’t mean you can’t.”

Kakashi didn't say anything. He almost looked shocked. Like he didn't expect Iruka to be so forward.

Iruka opened the door, looking back, “Would you like to keep me company inside too?” 

Kakashi was still trying to recover. He nodded and followed him, closing the door again behind them.

Iruka looked up at him while bending down to pull off his sandals. He stood, dropping them roughly where they usually went. His eyes still holding Kakashi as he pulled off his flak jacket.

“Why so shy, suddenly?” Iruka asked. Maybe it was the alcohol or the fact he and Kakashi had already been together once, but he felt sort of uninhibited. Iruka wanted him, and Kakashi should know it.

“I'm not used to seeing you like this.”

Iruka stopped. Was that a bad thing? He stepped back. “Oh.” Maybe he should slow down some. This was more meaningful than last time. “I'm sorry. I thought-” 

Kakashi shook his head, laughing and stepping towards him. “I have read an entire book about seducing you cover to cover too many times to count, and you still surprise me.”

Iruka started to smile. “I'm not a character in a pervy book.”

“No,” Kakashi agreed. His hands sliding over Iruka’s waist. “You’re better.”

Iruka’s breath could have been a laugh. He reached up, playing with the edge of Kakashi’s mask. “Can I kiss you?”

“Just a kiss?” Kakashi’s body pressed against his.

“To start,” Iruka grinned playfully.

“And then what?”

“I have some ideas,” Iruka swayed his hips gently and leaned back to help Kakashi out of his jonin vest. Iruka’s hands sank down to his waistband to pull him close, following the soft thud of his flak jacket hitting the floor. 

Kakashi didn't protest to the teacher opening his pants and sliding his hand inside. He let out a gentle breath, single eye closing. 

Iruka rolled on his toes and kissed the masked mouth that had fallen open. “I almost forgot how big you are.”

Kakashi grabbed the chunin's shoulders suddenly, when the hand trapped between them started releasing a pulsing chakra pattern against sensitive skin.

His knees nearly buckled. “Oh, f-uh-ck.”

“Hold on,” Iruka used his body weight to push Kakashi against the nearest wall. “I want to do this first.” Without another word he dropped in front of him, and with a couple tugs at the jonin’s uniform he was able to get Kakashi free. 

He held the base, moving his head to the side, kissing soft skin and dragging his tongue along it.

Kakashi’s breath fell out of him like music. “If this is what you meant by a kiss…”

“I could kiss you here all day,” Iruka said softly between movements.

Kakashi could barely keep his eye open. He reached up, throwing off his headband.

The sharingan swirled in his head, pulling chakra from his body, adding to the already heady sensation of Iruka’s lips around his cock.

The chunin rolled his head to the side every time he sank down, his tongue doing amazing things to Kakashi's shaky knees.

The mismatched eyes closed and he let his head hit the wall. “Damnit, Iruka… You- really… do like- things in your mouth…”

Iruka had to let him go because he was smiling too hard. He pushed up the jonin’s shirt to kiss his belly. 

Kakashi crossed his arms and pulled it off, struggling to get it over his head when Iruka was went back to swallowing his length greedily.

When he was free of the offensive fabric Iruka grabbed for his arm. He put the gloved hand on top of his head and pulled back, reaching up to untie his own ponytail for him.

Kakashi’s breath hitched and stomach rolled. “I could come just at the look of you,” the words fell out of him in a breathless warning.

“The night's not done when you are,” Iruka grinned cheekily up at him and leaned forward again. He bobbed his head only once more though, and slid back to his feet. “But we can move on if you want.”

Kakashi grabbed the teacher’s waist and rolled off the wall while pulling him forward, kissing him hard and moving them into the apartment.

Iruka didn’t fight it, moving back at Kakashi’s suggestion, towards a door across the room.

Once they were through the bedroom door Iruka took a large enough step to put space between them. He pulled off his own shirt, turning and walking around the bed towards his dresser. 

He could practically hear the eagerness in the way Kakashi kicked off his pants behind him, making Iruka smirk.

“Shit,” Iruka cussed into the open drawer.

“What?” Kakashi asked, walking towards him.

“I thought I had one left…” Iruka held up an empty box.

“Oh.” Disappointment briefly flashed across Kakashi’s bare face. “We don’t have to do it that way.” His hand ran down Iruka’s arm and he kissed his shoulder.

Iruka laughed a little at his attempt to save the mood. “How do you want to do it then?”

Kakashi moved even closer, pressing his chest to Iruka’s back. His hands slid over the chunin’s chest. “Can I just touch you?”

Iruka turned his head towards him. “What do you get out of it?”

“Who says I need to get anything? You already gave me plenty.”

“Kakashi, you haven’t-” 

“Did he really bend you over a writing desk and kiss you _everywhere_?” One of Kakashi's hands rubbed him through his pants while the other worked on opening them.

“I don’t-” Iruka gasped and panted, “want to talk about Jiraiya-sama.”

Kakashi made a noise in his throat sounding like he agreed. “I want to bend you over a writing desk and kiss you everywhere,” he amended his previous statement. 

Iruka’s stomach tensed, and hips pushed into Kakashi's hand when fingers curled around him.

“I want to do all the things that happened in that book and a few that didn't.”

Iruka's whole body shuddered, leaning into the dresser. “Tell me.”

“I want to ride you, Iruka.”

Iruka gasped and moaned loudly, nearly melting at the words alone.

“I want you to bend me over a writing desk and kiss me everywhere.”

“Oh, fuck. Kakashi-” He held the pale forearm above where it disappeared into his boxers, encouraging it to go faster. “More.”

Kakashi kissed the back of his neck softly, grinning against him. “You’re going to fuck me, Iruka. I fantasize about it all the time.”

Iruka could only whimper.

“As much as you feel so good to be inside, I bet this cock feels just as good inside me.”

He throbbed in Kakashi’s hand, already feeling the knot curling in his gut. “Kakashi!”

“I want you.”

Kakashi’s hand held him, then other moved around the waistbands of his clothes, pulling him free and letting them slide down his legs. 

He kissed his shoulder where loose brown hair tumbled, his body pressed against his. Kakashi’s cock between his thighs, touching close to where Iruka wanted it, but feeling miles away.

Still, Iruka’s imagination won. He came with tremors of his hips and gasping breaths.

Kakashi continued stroking him, slower, enjoying every twitch, feeling his pulse through thin skin.

Iruka sighed and pushed his arm away. Kakashi kissed his back one last time and stepped away.  
Iruka caught his breath and reached down to pull his boxers back up, choosing to step out of his uniform pants. 

He reached up realizing he still had his headband on to slip it off and lay it on the dresser. 

He looked over when Kakashi came back from washing his hands, watching him step into his own underwear and forgo his pants.

“Are you staying then?” Iruka asked to be sure.

“If I'm invited,” Kakashi asked without actually asking.

Iruka nodded and smiled back. “Of course you are.”

“Good.” Kakashi welcomed himself to the teacher’s bed. 

Iruka turned to go turn off the light in the other part of his apartment. 

“I'm guessing he’s the reason that box was empty,” Kakashi said lightly with a humor in his voice upon his return. 

Iruka sighed, walking towards his small bed. “I'm sorry…”

Kakashi laughed and shook his head, shifting to make room on the small bed. “It’s fine, Iruka.”

The chunin laid down in his bed besides Kakashi, their shoulders only just touching. “I can find my old mission mat, if you’d rather we sleep with more room.”

“This is fine,” Kakashi squeezed his hand and let it go again, but their fingers weren't far apart.

Iruka sighed looking at the ceiling of his dark room. 

“What?” Kakashi asked without opening his eyes.

“I just feel like you’re making compromises for me,” Iruka shared and rolled onto his side. “This night was kind of unsatisfying for you…”

“In what way?” Kakashi’s voice seem just a little annoyed as he sat up in one arm. “You think I only agreed to walk you home for sex?”

“Didn’t you…?” Iruka asked carefully.

Kakashi’s lone dark eye narrowed at him. “And what we just did wasn’t sex?”

“Well, I- You didn’t…-”

Kakashi sighed and fell onto his back again, he shook his head and looked at the ceiling. “It’s not always goal oriented.”

Iruka blinked, letting the words sink in. He tried to lay in a way to give the other man more space, feeling like he’d said the wrong thing.

“Was he selfish?” Kakashi asked suddenly in a kinder tone.

Iruka sighed. “I don't want to talk about Jiraiya-sama,” he reminded.

“Why?” 

Iruka closed his eyes, not really wanting to answer.

“Do you think it’s unfair to me somehow, to talk about a former lover?” It was like Kakashi had thrown a kunai into the dark and hit a target at the back of Iruka’s mind. 

“Isn’t it?” Iruka asked back.

“We shared a bed in front of him,” Kakashi pointed.

“It’s different,” Iruka defended, “you haven't shared a bed _with_ him.”

“Would you rather I had?” 

“No. That probably would just make it weirder,” Iruka laughed a little.

“Iruka,” Kakashi turned his head to look over at him, “I know what kind of relationship you and Jiraiya-sama had. I’ve read the book on it.” He smiled at him and rolled onto his side to face the brunette. “I just want to hear it from your side. I want to know what _you_ think of it.”

“Oh.” That made sense, Iruka supposed. He sighed again. “It was strange. Loving but temporary. My heart doesn’t miss him, but it’ll never be the same.”

Kakashi stared, listening, letting the words roll around in his head and comparing them to the ones he’d seen in print.

“And he was selfish, in a way. He always got what he wanted. Even when what he wanted was me getting what I wanted.”

“Then I suppose I'm selfish too,” Kakashi laughed a little.

Iruka smiled sadly, “I am sorry… about tonight. We could have… I guess.”

“I don't mind either way,” Kakashi shared with a one shouldered shrug. “Whatever you’re comfortable with is fine.”

Iruka sighed and looked up again. “I don’t- It’s not that I don’t trust you.”

One of Kakashi's eyebrows rose, then he sighed softly. “If it makes you feel better I’ve only been with three people and only two in anyway that counted.”

Iruka blinked in a sort of surprise. He hadn’t expected Kakashi to share something so personal. “I-” He laughed a little, “including me?”

“Before you.”

Iruka opened his mouth, closed it, chewed his lip, laughed again, “you’re my fifth. Or- third… or second-” He shook his head. “Hold on.”

Kakashi’s face was a mix of amusement and humor.

“I’ve been with one woman, my first. And then there were two men, and Jiraiya-sama but- well, aside from you and Jiraiya-sama no one’s been-... but I guess one was- briefly. I don’t think it should count really. In comparison…” Iruka rambled.

Kakashi let out a breath that could have been a laugh. “So how many have come inside?”

Iruka’s face turned red in seconds and he rolled onto his side. “None. I- Well, who knows who Jiraiya-sama’s been with and… the other was- we weren't dating… Have you had… Has anyone- with you?”

Kakashi nodded. “My first.”

“And you want me to…?” 

“If you want.” Kakashi shrugged again. “Other than the woman you were with have you-”

“No,” Iruka interrupted quickly and then laughed at himself. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed. He had been able to tell Jiraiya all this just fine. It was so different with Kakashi. He cared more what he thought of him.

“It’s different,” Kakashi shared with a gentle smile. He reached up moving some of Iruka’s hair back into place behind his ear.

Iruka felt himself blushing again, but not in any kind of embarrassment. 

“I’ve been with two women, neither were in my life as long as the man, or you even.”

Iruka liked that, but it made him curious of something else. “Have you ever been in love, Kakashi?”

Kakashi’s eye flicked away, his face thinking hard about the answer. “I’ve been close.”

Iruka didn't know what to say but his heart wanted to slip into the jonin’s arms and kiss him until they fell asleep even knowing it would make Kakashi uncomfortable.

Iruka was being selfish. Kakashi never pushed him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to my beta reader!


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka walked away from the academy towards the Hokage Tower to report for his desk shift. He was slightly surprised to see Jiraiya, as he seemed to be leaving.

“Hey, kid,” he said in a friendly tone, smiling softly.

Iruka smiled back and let his feet come to a stop where they had turned in the road towards each other. “Hello, Jiraiya-sama,” Iruka greeted, “are you just getting back?”

The older man nodded. “Yeah, off to find the brat. You seen him?”

“Naruto?” Iruka laughed and shook his head. “I haven't lately, but I think he’s on a mission with team eight.”

“What would I do without you, sensei?” Jiraiya breathed thankfully.

“Go to his apartment, give up, go for drinks?” Iruka suggested with a knowing grin.

Jiraiya laughed loudly and nodded, “that does sound like me, doesn’t it?”

Iruka smiled back. “Well, I should be going. Nice seeing you…” He tried really hard to keep his pleasant, and not awkward facade but it broke when the sannin smirked and held his chin, making Iruka blush.

“What’s the rush, sensei? Conversations need their time.”

“Oh. I'm sorry, Jiraiya-sama. I'm just on my way for a mission's shift.”

Jiraiya nodded with his eyes closed. “Well then, sensei, come find me when your shift is done. I'll be sure to save a seat for you.”

The tone of his voice made Iruka laugh again. He nodded his goodbye and continued towards the Tower.

It wasn't until he was a few hours into his work that he started to worry he should have turned Jiraiya down.

He and Kakashi had been seeing each other a month. Though they’ve only shared a bed once outside Jiraiya’s influence. But did that mean they _were_ dating? It wasn't as if either one of them had tried to define this- thing. 

Was it alright for Iruka to have drinks with a man he had been with before?

It wasn't like he could ask Kakashi. He was away on a mission. Iruka had seen him off himself. 

_Just before dawn they were at the village gates. “I don't know when I'll come back, Iruka.”_

_“Just make sure you do.”_

Iruka sighed and leaned onto his hand. What was Kakashi to him? What should he tell Jiraiya? 

If he even had to tell Jiraiya anything. Drinks were drinks, sex wasn't implied. Was it?

And if it was?

He and Jiraiya had never broken up because they had never technically been together, and he and Kakashi weren't either in those terms. But they talked about Jiraiya like he was a past event, not an ongoing one, and they talked about each other like there was a future.

He was thinking too hard about this.

Iruka shook his head. He had work to do.

Knowing where to go after work wasn't a difficult thing for him figure out. Konoha only had one establishment where he’d be likely to find the sannin. 

When Iruka walked in he noticed Jiraiya wasn't the only sannin at the table.

The Toad Sage threw up an arm to wave him over. “Hey, sensei!”

Iruka smiled tensely, wandering closer to the pair. He hadn't expected to see Tsunade. He had no idea what to do with the Hokage there.

"Oh...? You two know each other?" Tsunade regarded him with drunken eyes.

"Sensei here keeps me company from time to time," Jiraiya motioned for Iruka to sit and had another drink.

Iruka rubbed his neck and laughed awkwardly. 

Tsunade swayed and put her chin on her hand heavily, looking from Iruka to her oldest friend. "I was under the impression you liked shapelier company."

"That's what I have you for, dear Tsunade,” Jiraiya said leaning towards her, pouring another round of drinks from the sake bottle.

Iruka took the one that was pushed towards him.

Tsunade grumbled and pointed at the sage. “You keep those pet names to yourself.”

“Some people like them,” Jiraiya winked and nodded to Iruka

Iruka focused on his drink, knowing he was blushing, but hoping Tsunade wouldn’t notice.

“From the way you talked, your friend joining us was a _friend_ ,” Tsunade pointed one finger out from her glass. 

“Everyone is my friend,” Jiraiya fell onto his elbow and rising an eyebrow, “you could be, too.”

Iruka smiled, watching one sannin reject the other by flicking his elbow with her chakra strength and making him fall onto the table.

“So mean,” Jiraiya pouted and rubbed his chin.

Tsunade smiled with her eyes closed.

They shared another drink. “I suppose it’s a good thing you decided to join us, sensei. At least I have _one friend_ at the table,” Jiraiya smirked at him.

Iruka tried to laugh but it came out strangled and strange. “I'm glad you consider me a friend, Jiraiya-sama,” he tried to keep suggestion from his voice, but he wasn’t sure it came out as innocent as he wanted.

“Oh, I consider us very good friends,” Jiraiya was shameless.

Iruka swallowed down the next shot quickly.

Tsunade seemed to be concentrating on sitting up right, but the intent in those words was hard to miss. “Leave him be,” she spoke harshly at her former team mate. “Iruka-sensei, ignore him. He’d try to flirt the pants off a tree given a chance.”

“So you admit I am charming enough _to_ flirt the pants off a tree,” Jiraiya said back.

She threw an arm out in argument. “I didn't say you’d be successful. I said you’d _try._ ”

Jiraiya shrugged, “depends on the tree, my lady. You for instance, would make a lovely one. A wild plum in the heart of spring, filled with beautiful white blossoms.”

“Shut up, you fool.” She threw back another drink.

“Iruka-sensei, what kind of tree would you be?” Jiraiya asked with a kind chuckle.

Iruka shook his head remembering all the flirting the man had charmed him with. Even after the act was done and he’d gotten all he wanted he’d go on for hours about the beauty that was Umino Iruka.

“It’s hard to say,” Iruka laughed lightly. “I’d like to hear what you think though.”

“See, someone appreciates my foolishness,” he said to Tsunade. She just nodded with narrowed eyes. Jiraiya turned his attention back to the academy teacher and hummed thoughtfully. “The kind that are full and green most of the year. Providing others a comfortable place to lay in summer, vulnerable in winter, but strong enough to weather any storm.”

Iruka smiled and shyly looked back to his drink.

“I myself am a maple tree,” Jiraiya said loudly, proudly declaring for them.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and grabbed for the bottle. “You’re a wind-bag, is what you are.”

Iruka laughed and held out his glass for the Hokage to pour for him. “Thank you, Tsunade-sama.”

“I'm surprised you hang around this old pervert, sensei.”

“Oh, well-”

“A lot of things about Iruka-sensei would surprise you.”

“I-”

“Like what? Hm?” Tsunade challenged, pointing at Jiraiya and then at Iruka. “Surprise me, sensei.”

Iruka looked between the sannin. Jiraiya was smirking, sipping his drink, Tsunade leaning on her forearm towards him.

“I-...” All he could think about was Kakashi. About all the dirty things they had done. About how good he was at swallowing him, or taking him, nothing he wanted to actually say right then. His face was red and tongue tied, he couldn't even think up a lie. 

Jiraiya’s smile softened. He sighed and shrugged, “But what would I know. Sweet little academy instructors aren’t my usual crowd.”

“Don’t talk like that. He’s a Leaf shinobi,” Tsunade argued strongly. “Show more respect.”

“Oh, it’s alright, Tsunade-sama,” Iruka laughed nervously. “Compared to Jiraiya-sama, I am just an innocent academy instructor.”

“Not always so innocent though,” Jiraiya smirked behind his cup before another shot.

Tsunade slammed her hand onto the table and then rubbed her head as if her own violence had made the room spin. “Enough,” she grumbled and shook her head. She glared hard at her friend across the table. 

Jiraiya’s face was blank. Like they were in some kind of stand off. Iruka could only sit there wondering what to say.

Finally she smiled and Jiraiya laughed. She turned to Iruka and with a sigh she fell on her hand. “You want this insufferable idiot to follow you home like a horny toad?”

Iruka gawked at the Hokage, almost certain those couldn't have been the words he heard.

“I- wha- N-no! I-”

Jiraiya hummed thoughtfully and smiled warmly. “Well then, sensei, I apologize for my behavior.”

Iruka stared and turned redder, sputtering out broken words.

Tsunade stood, pointing at him. “You should be.” Her finger poked the table. “You’re paying for this one.” With a whip of her hair she crossed her arms and stomped out of the bar.

Jiraiya laughed lightly and leaned back in his seat. He looked over at Iruka again. “Well, we should take her lead and call it a night.”

Iruka felt a nervousness settle in his chest, but he nodded and stood as Jiraiya laid out the coins. 

The two walked out from under the banner and into the night. Jiraiya smiled down at him expectantly. “Well, sweet prince…?”

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck up to his ponytail. “A-actually… I- um…” he wasn't sure what to tell him because he wasn't sure what Kakashi would want him to say. “I can’t be your company tonight.”

Jiraiya regarded him curiously and then smiled. “Do you keep only one’s company as of late?”

Iruka looked down and tried to think if that was accurate or not.

“Let’s walk,” Jiraiya suggested friendly enough.

They were quiet for a few paces away from the food district, towards darker streets.

“I'm actually glad to be turned down this once,” Jiraiya shared. “Love should be honored.”

“I'm not sure it is love…” Iruka said back quietly. “Or not yet… I'm- I just don't know.”

Jiraiya hummed and nodded. “I left that night. Do you know why?”

Iruka looked at the street, blushing at the memory. The first time he had been with Kakashi, the memory had almost blocked Jiraiya out completely.

Jiraiya stopped and turned towards the chunin. “Whatever it is you two have- it will be more love than I could ever give.”

Iruka stared. He thought Jiraiya had been plenty loving in the short amount of time they had been together.

“Being kind and generous aren't the only qualities of a good lover. I'm sorry if I ever deceived you, Iruka.”

“No. You’ve been- I’m not sure I understand, Jiraiya-sama.”

“My heart has always been hers.” He looked back in the direction they had come from. “All other love is false.”

Iruka understood what he meant then. He took a second to fully think it over before answering. “Thank you, Jiraiya-sama… for everything. I hope she’ll see you the way I got to.”

Jiraiya nodded, “there’s always hope.” He turned, walking away, leaving Iruka to stand and watch him go.

Iruka smiled after a long silence on his own and started on his way home.


	6. Chapter 6

“Can you name all the constellations you see?” Kakashi asked from between his legs.

Iruka smiled, shook his head with a breathless laugh. “I can- barely keep my eyes open.” He let out a soft moan, eyes fluttering briefly.

Kakashi’s hands kept him warm against the night air as he took breaks to talk. “Just enjoy the view then.”

The wet heat of his mouth sank down Iruka’s length making him all but cry out again.

Which he could. They were miles from the village, lying in an empty field with nothing but shinobi sleeping mats between them and the cold ground.

Iruka ran his fingers through Kakashi’s thick hair, watching white lights on ink sky. The night was clear, not a cloud to block a single view, and the moon was new. 

Only the crickets could hear them, only a blanket of stars covered them.

It was beautiful and surreal. He felt so small and meaningless in the world but he wasn’t alone. It was the two of them at the edge of existence.

A shooting star streaked across the calm sea over his head. Iruka gasped and pulled the hair between his fingers. “Stop!-”

Kakashi lifted his head without a second of hesitation. “You okay?”

Iruka tried to catch his breath, pulling at the jonin’s arms. “Not- yet. Come here.”

Kakashi’s sharingan eye glowed in dark as he smiled and climbed up him. 

Kakashi kissed his jaw and neck below his ear, where the collar of Iruka’s uniform ended, laying over him. “You sure?”

Iruka’s hands never paused in their work between their bodies. “Yeah.” 

Kakashi sat back on his knees, reaching down to help get their clothes out of the way.

Iruka groaned and arched back, one hand grabbing the jonin’s shoulder the other reaching for a handful of grass. Kakashi’s breath caught, and eyes closed. They moved and shifted until Kakashi was entirely seated inside him.

Iruka gasped and breathed hard, watching the stars past messy white hair.

Kakashi started slow, his hips rocking them gently against the bamboo mat. Iruka’s hand twisted in the dark uniform over him. Watching more lights run in flashes across the sky. 

“Kakashi!”

He was his in the whole universe. Kakashi was his. 

Iruka’s eyes drifted away from beautiful sky to the mismatched eyes looking down at him through the dark. 

It was the two of them and nothing else.

The thought rolled down his spine and pulled at his heart. He smiled and let his eyes close, thinking only about Kakashi. The way he filled him, the way he touched him, breathed his name.

Iruka felt the weight of the sharingan stare, the heavy chakra it used. He smiled wider and mouthed the words he didn't want to say out loud.

Kakashi’s head dropped, his mouth covered Iruka’s, kissing him hard around hot breaths and soft moans.

Iruka gasped and arched into the short, choppy rhythm he had devolved into. Kakashi sighed out a groan and Iruka’s eyes shot wide, feeling him come.

He watched the stars, slipping into his own bliss.

They laid together panting, Kakashi’s weight on him, pressing their body heat together in the night air.

Iruka shivered and the jonin smiled through the dark. “Guess you want your pants back.”

Iruka nodded with a short laugh. “If you’d be so kind.”

Kakashi moved carefully, slowly. Iruka hissed and laid back on the mat heavily. With a sigh he reached down again to slide his pants back up from his ankles.

Kakashi’s body was still a touch too warm laying down next to him. “You okay?”

“Fine,” Iruka answered, falling back again to find an arm where he wanted to rest his head. He smiled up at the sky, sort of liking the wet feeling between his legs. In a warm bed that might not be a bad thing at all. Right now though it was an awkward reminder he’d be sleeping in these clothes. “Should have been a little more prepared…”

“Yeah…” Kakashi agreed. “I can carry you back to the village if-”

“No.”

They laughed together. Kakashi tucked his free hand behind his head, and they fell into a calm quiet until he broke it to talk about something else. “I can read lips you know.”

“I know.” Iruka felt his face getting warm. I small spark of excitement ran through him, watching another shooting star.

Kakashi moved on the mat next to him, his arm under Iruka’s head shifted, the jonin leaned over him kissing him softer than Iruka had expected. “Let’s go back to the village.”

“I thought we were going to-”

“Mah, we can go back, clean up.” Kakashi was already up and gathering his gear.

“Okay,” Iruka was a little disappointed. It had been a while since he had gotten to fall asleep in the elements as a shinobi in the field. Sometimes he missed it. 

He wondered if he had pushed a little too much, that it was too soon to be thinking three worded phrases and purposefully saying them by not saying them.

He was thinking too hard again.

Iruka stood and pulled his bag onto his shoulders to start their walk back to Konoha. They’d have to go a little slow because his body stung in some intimate places, but they’d make it in an hour.

Kakashi’s hand pulled his pack right from his arms. Iruka just stared, confused, as he slid it over his shoulder, holding it there with one hand to keep his own bag from pushing it off. 

“Come on.” Kakashi started walking, bringing up a hand to pull his mask back over his nose.

Iruka followed behind him, knowing they were heading towards the main road.

Kakashi’s feet slowed when he realized Iruka needed the calmer pace. He was silent, just letting their steps fall into beat side by side.

Iruka wondered if he should apologize. If he should say anything at all. He worried over the events leading up to their changed plans. The words Kakashi had said, the ones he had said back, the way he kissed him, and the way he suddenly wanted to leave.

He couldn't convince himself not to worry, not to try and figure out what was wrong.

The lights of the sleeping village welcomed them as they passed through the large gates. 

Izumo elbowed the tired body next to him and both chunin sat up straighter in their chairs behind the guard stand.

“Where have you two been?” Kotetsu asked, confused and interested in one breath.

Kakashi shrugged. “Just a stroll.”

Iruka shifted on his feet. His body still very aware that it had been more than a stroll.

The other two shinobi looked them over suspiciously. “Uh, huh.”

“How did you two get stuck with such a late shift?” Iruka asked in hopes to change the subject.

“ _Someone,_ ” Izumo looked over at his friend, “opened their big mouth about getting nice _cushy_ shifts. She said this is for our own good.”

Iruka laughed a little. “Bragging about ideal shifts to other shinobi _is_ inappropriate.”

“Speaking of,” Kotetsu smirked, “sensei, you’ve got grass in your hair.”

Iruka’s hands flew up and face turned red in a panicked fluster in a matter of seconds. He smoothed his hand over his hair, finding blades of grass stuck in his ponytail. His eyes looked over at Kakashi, angry that for a whole walk back to the village he hadn’t said a word.

The jonin just seemed bored. “So can we go now?”

Before any of the chunin could answer he waved his hand and turned, walking away.

Iruka watched for a second. He had expected at least a goodnight, or an offer to walk him home

Had he really messed up so badly?

Then he remembered his bag on Kakashi’s shoulder and followed in the direction he had left in.

He caught up in just a few strides. Iruka was about to say something, reminding him he needed his bag back but he was cut off before any words came out.

“You can use my shower if you want.”

Iruka nearly tripped. He blinked at the back of Kakashi’s head as he continued on. 

He stopped and looked back. “What?”

Iruka shook his head, a smile growing as he made to catch up again. “Nothing.”

Kakashi didn't do things he didn’t want to, not when it came to things like this. Nothing he did was meaningless. 

Iruka had been so worried he had forgotten.

They walked into Kakashi’s apartment and he dropped both bags near the short bookshelf by the door.

Iruka sighed, stepping out of his sandals and pulling off his chunin vest. They moved a little slower than normal. It was late and both had done a fine job of exhausting themselves an hour ago.

Kakashi stepped past him and into his bedroom, pulling off his shirt and mesh armor like he was glad to be rid of them.

Iruka smiled and watched him sit on the edge of the bed. “Did you say something about a shower?”

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed and nodded gently, standing again, leading them towards the bathroom. 

The shower stall was small, meant only for one person at a time but Iruka didn't mind the closeness, not right then, and Kakashi seemed resolved to a passive attitude towards Iruka’s physical preferences.

With a sigh he rested his head on the jonin’s shoulder. Iruka knew he shouldn't take advantage of Kakashi’s trust so he promised to only be self indulgent for a little longer.

“I don’t mind.” Kakashi shrugged and reached back to turn off the water. Iruka let him lead, it was his apartment. Kakashi passed him a towel. “You aren’t as clingy as you think you are.”

Iruka smiled his thanks and focused on drying his hair. 

Kakashi walked out of the bathroom and went to his dresser. Iruka pulled back on his clothes he had left on the bathroom floor. They climbed into Kakashi’s bed together, the jonin taking the side closest to the wall.

Iruka smiled knowing that even if he offered to leave Kakashi wouldn't let him. He had lead them back here, used his shower, and offered his bed because it was what he wanted.

Iruka shifted, adjusting the pillow behind his head. “Thank you.”

“What for?” Kakashi asked with his eyes closed.

“Tonight.” Iruka watched the side of his face, glad he was the only one that got to see it.

Kakashi chuckled. “It wasn't all for you.”

“It feels like it was.”

Kakashi continued smiling. “I came too.”

Iruka laughed and relaxed into the bed. “Yeah you did.”

Kakashi rolled onto his side. “Just because we did it that way once doesn’t mean we can’t go back to- What’s so funny?”

“I liked it, Kakashi. I'm alright with it happening again.”

“I can pull out if you want,” Kakashi offered awkwardly.

Iruka snorted and shook his head, “Like you just did?”

“You surprised me,” Kakashi defended.

Iruka looked off at the desk across the room. “I didn't mean to do that.”

“Yes you did,” he argued gently and relaxed again. He put an arm across Iruka’s chest. “You meant it.”

Iruka sighed. “Sorry… You don’t- I don’t expect you to say something back.”

“Yeah. I know.” His chest pressed against Iruka’s arm. “But you secretly want me to right?”

The humor in his voice wasn’t amusing to Iruka. He turned his head to look back at him. “While you were gone I saw Jiraiya-sama again.”

Kakashi rose an eyebrow and let his arm slide back to himself. “Oh?”

Iruka quickly turned onto his side. “Nothing happened. We had drinks… talked a bit.”

Kakashi was quiet, waiting for this story to go on.

“I- He asked for my company but I turned him down and he knew it was because of you. So I’ve just been thinking a lot lately. About you. Us. What we’re doing and- I know it’s not-” he sighed again and looked at the wrinkles in the sheet. “It’s the closest I’ve ever been.”

Kakashi slid down from where he was resting on his arm, surprising Iruka again with how softly he could kiss. “Me too.”

They smiled at each other and laid back in the bed in a comfortable arrangement. “Do you think they’ll be gone long?” Iruka asked quietly.

“I'm sure Naruto will get on his nerves and they’ll cut the journey short,” Kakashi offered.

“Maybe. I just want Naruto to be safe.”

“I know,” he agreed.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi’s feet were heavy as he walked, his clothes soaked through long after he had left the country where it always rained.

The road back to Konoha would be a long one with his chakra so drained.

He decided to save his strength, to walk until dusk and rest where he came to be when the sun went down.

When it did he took a sharp turn from the road, into the woods. There was more cover in the event he had been followed. 

He spent an hour setting barrier scrolls and alarm traps before building a fire. 

He drew a trip line between two trees, stringing up his flak jacket and shirt to dry. That left him to sleep in his mesh armor, his gear bag as his pillow.

He closed his uncovered eye and listened to the fire and the noise of the crickets. 

He smiled to himself thinking about that night in the field two years ago.

They hadn’t done that again. Maybe they should. Maybe they should do something more like he was now. In the woods by campfire light. 

Iruka’s lips made the best shapes when he said those words, he’d have to imagine what they looked like in this light.

Iruka didn't say it often, not as often as a character in a romance novel, and never asked for anything back.

He fished out his book to read again and stay awake. Being reminded of who he had left at home wasn’t such a bad thing either.

_“Her hair slid between his fingers in soft brown tresses that smelt of foreign perfumes and exotic flowers. She smiled at her lover from across the silk pillows. He was new to her and she was as close to a goddess as he had ever seen.”_

Kakashi knew not all of that was accurate. Iruka smelt like his shampoo, maybe only a little flowery, mostly like chalk and old paper. But his smile truly was captivating and easy to fall for.

He wondered a little how much of Jiraiya’s story was fabricated. He had to be careful asking Iruka, seeing as he didn't like to talk much about it.

With the amount of romance poured over the pages it was hard for Kakashi to believe that they never loved each other.

Iruka had told him it had been a fun tryst that had lasted only a few weeks. That the feelings reflected in the book were the most fictitious thing about it.

Still, he knew Iruka, and he knew what it was like to share a bed with him. He knew how hard it was not to fall in love when that smile found you across the pillows.

Before dawn he was up. His clothes were mostly dry and his chakra replenished. He could run the rest of the way back to the village.

It was still a difficult stretch but he didn't want to stop again. He was already going to be delivering news of a failed mission. He didn't need to be late on top of it.

His journey to the Rain Village had left a sour feeling in his gut, as did the incomplete task to gain any information the Hokage had sent him to retrieve. This whole venture had been a waste of time and he hated himself for it.

The pages of Jiraiya’s book kept his self-loathing company as he ran.

The ending had the traveler settling down, choosing the princess over adventure. He knew that wasn’t really how things ended. Jiraiya chose to move on, leaving Iruka with Kakashi, and it had worked out well for him. Kakashi had little to complain about in regards to their relationship.

Iruka was kind and generous, loving but not overbearing. He let Kakashi come to him, asking for dates or evenings to spend together. He couldn’t help but wonder if it was because there was something left over from Jiraiya. That Iruka had started to stray towards attachment to the sannin before he fled from Kakashi’s apartment that night.

Kakashi didn't mind if that was the case. It had been two years since the sannin had left with Naruto and Iruka has been his all the while. 

But they could return any day and Kakashi could find his bed cold and empty again.

He shook the thoughts away. He needed to focus on getting home, on getting back to Iruka.

It was late when Kakashi passed through the gates into the village. He stopped at the guard desk to get his papers approved. He knew he should go to the Hokage but that needed to wait.

Iruka opened the door to his apartment, growing a smile almost instantly. “You’re back.”

Kakashi had just wanted to see him. To tell him he was home. Ask him if they could meet tomorrow. He had none of that in mind anymore seeing the smile Jiraiya had captured so perfectly in his book.

Kakashi leaned forward, pushing Iruka into the apartment and closing the door behind him. His hand pulling down his mask seconds before he found those perfect lips.

Iruka fell back against the wall, letting Kakashi push him where he wanted. He worked on the jonin’s clothes that reeked of dirt and damp. 

His tongue slid against his, his silver hair thick between his fingers. The dirty flak jacket was tossed aside, his headband going somewhere else.

Iruka rolled his body forward, both letting out soft noises at the growing desperation between them. Kakashi grabbed his collar and stepped back, pulling Iruka with him.

He fell back onto the chunin’s bed, and Iruka didn't hesitate in climbing over him.

Kakashi grabbed at his uniform shirt. Iruka sat up on his knees to pull it over his head. Kakashi was struggling to get out of his own.

Iruka grabbed his hips and pulled him closer while stepping off the bed. Kakashi reached down, wiggling and kicking off his pants while Iruka went to his dresser. 

He laughed looking back at the jonin’s uniform caught around his ankles at his sandals. “How about some help?” Iruka set the bottle of lubricant on the bed. His hands slid over Kakashi’s legs as he knelt down next to the bed.

Kakashi sighed when lips brushed his knee and hands pulled his feet from his sandals one at a time. The wrappings around his shins unwound onto the floor. Iruka kissed the inside of his thigh to the sound of fabric hitting the floor.

One thing Iruka had perfected was body worship. Kakashi was sure he’d picked it up from Jiraiya. The way the man delved into body disruptions in his books, the way characters often just wanted to feel skin on theirs. It was a hang up he didn't mind Iruka using against him. His fingertips traced scars, his tongue slid over rolling muscles. 

Iruka’s hand left Kakashi’s body reaching for the bottle. Kakashi passed it to him and fell back again with his eyes closed. He moved his legs to a better position. “Iruka- I- I need you.”

“Can you wait a second?” Iruka asked back.

“No. Hurry up.” Kakashi panted and pushed his hair from his face.

“How about this?” Iruka’s wet fingers slid between his legs. 

Kakashi groaned and bit back a curse as they pushed into him. 

Iruka leaned down again, his mouth laying over Kakashi’s working him into another hungry kiss as chakra pulsed through the rolling knuckles.

Kakashi’s head rolled to one side. “Oh- shit! Ir-Iruka…”

“Mmm,” he hummed against his ear. Kissed down his jaw. His free hand between them, stroking lube over his own cock.

“Fuck me,” Kakashi breathed in broken sighs. “Now.” He turned his head and reached for Iruka’s arm, sitting up again. “Now.” He pulled the teacher back over him like a heavy Iruka-shaped blanket. 

Iruka let out a soft laugh, doing as he was told. “I missed you too, Kakashi.” He held himself against him, pushing in slowly.

Kakashi’s whole body tensed and relaxed again with a long groan, but he didn't even want time to adjust, rocking his hips down desperately. It stung but it felt ten times better than anything he had ever experienced in his life.

“Iruka! Oh fuck…”

Iruka let Kakashi set the pace, all he did was respond. It was fast and dizzying from the start. He was panting and trying to hold himself up against the bed they shook.

“Tell me,” Kakashi said quietly, almost like he hadn’t meant to.

Iruka only needed a second to understand what he meant. “I love you. I love you so much,” he let the words fall out of him, feeling his stomach pull him closer to release. “More than I thought I did. M- more than I thought I could… Fu- Damnit, Kakashi! I'm coming already.”

“Fuck. Iruka- I- I-” The roll of the chunin’s hips changed to slow short jerks as he came. Kakashi could only hold on, feeling it slip out more and more with every thrust.

“S-sorry,” Iruka laid over him for a second to catch his breath. Still smiling he shifted back. “Your turn.”

“W-wait.” Kakashi grabbed for him. “Just- stay. A second. I just need a second.”

Iruka’s hand sank down between them. “Is that all you need?”

Kakashi shuddered, arching and collapsing when all the tension suddenly fell out of him through use of a helping hand.

Their breathing mirrored their heart beats, fast. Iruka smiled falling forward, his forehead against Kakashi’s. They were content.

“Don’t make me ever live without you,” Kakashi said quietly, like he wasn't even talking to Iruka.

Iruka tilted his chin for another kiss. “I’ll try my hardest not to.”


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi had a new book to read. Iruka was well prepared to hear all about it for the next few weeks. More importantly, Naruto was home, and he’d much rather listen to him ramble on excitedly than Kakashi.

In the three years Naruto had been gone a lot had happened, but nothing had changed.

As he and Naruto walked towards Ichiraku Ramen he similed happily, knowing where he’d be spending the next few hours, listening to Naruto’s retelling of adventures.

He looked back at the two men they were leaving behind. First at Jiraiya and then Kakashi. He waved and continued on his way.

Kakashi stood there, watching them leave. Iruka and Naruto had some catching up to do. They didn't need him hanging around. 

Jiraiya apparently felt the same way, crossing his arms contently. 

Kakashi looked over, wondering if the sannin was going to say anything at all to him.

“Three pounds,” he nodded his head.

Kakashi hummed in a confused tone. Then he saw the Hokage walking past, and his confusion was gone. 

Jiraiya held his chin and smiled, eyes never leaving her, while Kakashi stood there awkwardly. The sannin sighed once she was gone. “Do you like women, Kakashi?”

The question only knocked him off guard for a second before he chose his answer. “It’s all the same to me.”

Jiraiya pondered that answer before laughing loudly and smacking the jonin’s shoulder. “Let’s go get a drink.”

Kakashi agreed. He hoped he’d be able to get more information from the man. It had been three years since Jiraiya and Iruka’s affair had ended, but stranger things than former lovers finding each other again had happened. 

He’d hate to lose Iruka to anyone. He needed to know how to combat this before it even started. The unfortunate thing was that he looked up to Jiraiya. He was a fan of his books and the way he lived his life. Jiraiya was a pervert and a lush but he was honorable and courageous, and a strong shinobi. Kakashi respected him.

“We’ve been gone a long time. How’s our favorite sensei doing?” Jiraiya asked after a round of drinks.

_“My,”_ Kakashi fought the desire to correct him. “Iruka is doing well.”

It was clear that wasn’t what he meant. “And you know because…?”

“Yes,” he answered simply.

“Ah,” Jiraiya nodded. “Suppose I’ll be looking for company elsewhere.” He had another drink and sighed. “Just as well, I've been hoping to see some lovely ladies on my return visit. There's just something more gentle to wooing the fairer sex. Do you like women?”

“You’ve asked me that,” Kakashi reminded.

Another round was poured. “Right, right. ‘All the same’,” Jiraiya loosely quoted. 

“Isn’t it for you, Jiraiya-sama?” Kakashi asked in an attempt to gain more information. If Jiraiya saw himself settling down with a woman, then Kakashi had very little to worry about.

“No, of course not,” Jiraiya answered with a small chuckle and another drink. “Men are men and women are women, except for when they aren’t.”

Kakashi was visibly confused. If he was talking about Iruka he was definitely in the wrong. Iruka may be loving and nurturing, and maybe not as masculine as some other men but he didn’t need to be. “In my experience there isn’t any who aren’t.”

“Well then, you aren’t very experienced,” Jiraiya jested. “There was a man once. An actor. He was gorgeous with a voice like a songbird. He-” the sannin thought a second and corrected himself, “she was a memorable lover.”

Kakashi didn't know what to do with that answer so he had another drink.

“I consider myself an appreciator of beautiful people.” Jiraiya shared happily. “Wouldn't you consider the sensei a beautiful person?” He added with a loaded tone. Almost as if there was something he was trying to get Kakashi to say about his and Iruka’s relationship. Something to do with men being men.

“He’s a good looking man,” Kakashi reworded to agree, almost certain Jiraiya was trying to make a point about how to treat Iruka. 

Which he didn't have to lie about. Dating wasn’t something Kakashi did often but he knew enough. He didn’t expect flowers and other tokens from male company while it was his role to provide such things to the female half. He knew Iruka didn't always let him pay for their meals when they went out together, often it was split. He didn't have to take his arm or hold his hand to escort him anywhere. They walked together as equals.

The sannin laughed gently and nodded his head. “Yes he is.” Kakashi accepted another drink. “Has he told you much about me?” Jiraiya’s tone changed as if on a lighter topic.

“He doesn't talk about your time together,” Kakashi shared.

“Hm,” Jiraiya hummed with another shot, “he wouldn't be the kind to kiss and tell, would he.”

“I don't think that’s the reason,” Kakashi shared, trying to imply that Iruka hadn’t talked about him because there was nothing interesting to tell.

Jiraiya smiled though, knowing that was far from true, but if Kakashi didn't want to talk about it he wouldn’t. “You’re a fan of my work, aren't you?”

Kakashi nodded. “I’ve read all your books. I enjoy the heroes of your novels and their pursuits.”

“You’ll enjoy my latest book then. Maybe you and Iruka should read it together,” he suggested with another drink.

“He's not a fan of your books, Jiraiya-sama,” Kakashi said kindly.

“Except when he helps me write them,” Jiraiya corrected. “I should thank him. That book has sold quite well. I almost expected it to be a flop, given it is not a part of the series.”

“It is different from your other books,” Kakashi agreed, “You did such a good job of capturing Iruka’s character, though some things were inaccurate.”

“I have the original written copy if you’d like to read it sometime,” Jiraiya offered.

Kakashi’s heart nearly exploded. The honor that would be! For his favorite author to allow him to read something no one else would see, and it would be about Iruka, no less. He cleared his throat to rein in his excitement. “Thank you, Jiraiya-sama, I think Iruka would like that too.”

“Heh,” Jiraiya laughed to himself and shook his head.

“Hm?” Kakashi wondered what he had said.

Jiraiya threw up an arm and ordered another bottle.

Kakashi did a better job at pacing his drinks, keeping from getting too far gone and sharing something he’d regret. It would be an easy thing to do, talking to a former lover of his current lover. They had a lot in common, namely they had similar memories of a precious person.

Jiraiya walked away from the bar with a tiny sway, his geta clacking onto the stone road. “Iruka-sensei will always be dear to me,” Jiraiya shared unheaded. Kakashi looked over, a little bit of fear creeping into his thoughts. “Though he deserves better than me,” he went on and came to a stop, facing the jonin. 

Kakashi met the look, understanding a little more what the sannin was talking about. 

Jiraiya sighed. “At least my prince will have a happy ending.”

“With all do respect, Jiraiya-sama, he’s not yours anymore.”

“No,” Jiraiya nodded. “He’s yours. Treat him well, Kakashi, like he deserves.”

“I wouldn't be able not to.”

“Good. I’d hate to hear otherwise,” there was a dark threat just behind his voice.

Kakashi nodded, comprehending completely and the two parted ways. He decided not to go home though.

“Kakashi?” Iruka asked, opening his door. “What are you- Are you drunk?”

“A little,” Kakashi answered. “How was your time with Naruto?”

“Good, he had a lot of stories to share,” Iruka smiled.

“Tell me about them?” Kakashi stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Kakashi’s eye hungrily devoured the characters scribbled across the paper. The ribbon bound pages were flimsy and folded easily but the words inside were no less beautiful.

_”His body had never known a man’s touch. The soft and shapely women he kept where far from them now, in a place meant for lovers.”_

Kakashi chewed his lip and tore his eyes away from the manuscript. He looked over at the clock besides his bed, feeling a kind of familiar itching anxiety.

He didn't want to read much further. Not without company. 

Showing up late at night at one another's apartment specifically with sex in mind wasn't an usual occurrence. 

Then again, neither was Kakashi getting turned on so thoroughly by the passages of Jiraiya’s books. They were spicey sure, causing little sparks after particular lines but even books he hadn’t read dozens of times only did so much to him.

This was different though. This was about Iruka. He could hear his voice in those flirty lines, see the blush on his skin, picture all the ways, _”his eyes wanted him closer and hands sought to make it happen.”_

Kakashi blew out a breath and closed the unbound book. He wouldn't be able to read much further and maintain his clarity.

It was a weeknight, a school night. Iruka didn’t need a visit from him to mess with his routine. 

He decided to open the book again, turning the pages to get back to where he left off. Maybe just a little more. He had gotten along fine before they got together. He didn't need Iruka.

_”He was surprised, a gentle gasp escaping parted lips at the feeling of his new partner's manhood against his own.”_

Kakashi shook his head and closed the pages for good. Carrying them with him as he left his apartment.

Iruka looked as though he’d been asleep and Kakashi had woke him. “It’s late. Is something wrong?”

“Can I- I'm sorry to bother you…” he sighed. “This was a bad idea.”

Iruka grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving. “Kakashi, you came here for some reason.” He gently pulled him inside and closed the door again. “What is it?” He sounded so concerned it just made Kakashi feel even more like an idiot.

“Well… I was reading this,” he passed him the book that was never published. “And um- was thinking of you. Of course,” he added lamely and rubbed the back of his head. “I guess I should have just waited. I'm sorry, Iruka.”

Iruka stopped skimming the pages and looked at Kakashi again. “You came here for sex because you were reading this?”

“I know… I- This was a bad idea. I'm sorry for waking you.”

Iruka sighed and seemed to think a second before turning towards his bedroom. “Come on.”

Kakashi blinked back in surprise. “Wha- You’re not mad?”

“I admit you have terrible timing but you’ve been gone on a lot of missions lately and it’s kind of flattering that you were thinking of me so badly that you had to come over.”

Kakashi walked into the teacher’s bedroom to see him laying out on his bed holding the manuscript, reading to himself. The jonin smirked and pulled off his shirt, getting closer to the bed. “What’s your favorite part?”

Iruka looked up and closed the pages. “The ending. Because it ended.” He shifted up onto the bed and leaned over to put the book aside.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kakashi corrected even though he was sure there was little lost in understanding.

Iruka sighed, “I don't want to think about him right now.”

“So there are times you do want to think about him?” Kakashi asked, maneuvering onto the bed over the other body.

“That’s not what I said,” he stared at the jonin over him, a little annoyed.

Kakashi laughed a softly and leaned down towards him, moving with his knees between his legs to kiss his neck. “Tell me what your favorite thing is then. It doesn't have to be from the book.”

Iruka was blushing and chewing his lip. His hands slid over bare shoulders and gloveless hands found ways into his shirt. “I guess.. there was this- I don’t know. It felt like a genjutsu but it wasn't a jutsu at all. It was just- me in my own head. He um, made it happen somehow.”

“I can make a genjutsu for you. That actually sounds pretty fun.”

Iruka laughed and shook his head. “Maybe. But not right now.”

“No, no. I'll put a little more thought into it first,” Kakashi agreed between kisses. He liked the way Iruka's skin felt under his hands, soft and warm a little dry. He didn't take very good care of himself but it felt good all the same.

Iruka shifted under him, pulling his shirt off with some struggle.

Kakashi kissed familiar places, Iruka’s legs moving against the bed. The warmth of their bodies meeting in gentle rolls. “So, how did he get you there? Inside your head?”

“I don't think he did it on purpose… I don’t know-” Iruka was getting frustrated he didn't want to talk about Jiraiya. He didn't want to think about him. He was with Kakashi now. He wanted Kakashi. “Just- take me.”

A small groan tumbled out of him. “That sounds good.” He moved on his knees reaching for Iruka’s pants. The man sometimes fell asleep in his uniform. Kakashi wasn't at all surprised by it. He did it too after a rough day in particular.

Iruka sat up suddenly, aiming for pale lips, kissing him and shoving down his own pants in an inpatient kind of way. With a hard tug of the teacher’s thighs he fell back onto the bed. He rolled onto his chest with some encouragement, the last of his clothes slipping down past his knees.

Kakashi moved back and off the bed, working on his own uniform while reaching Iruka’s dresser. “Any preference?”

Iruka finished pulling his hair free and shook his head. “Fingers first.”

“It has been a few weeks hasn’t it,” Kakashi thought out loud, climbing back onto the bed behind him.

Iruka hummed, half in agreement when hands started roaming over him, over the backs of his thighs and between his legs.

“I’ve noticed,” Kakashi let his thumb drag over the ring of muscles. “Things happened differently in the original version of the book.”

Iruka whined and moved his head to the side. “Like what?”

“You still haven’t read the edited one have you?”

Iruka groaned. “I don't care about that right now.” He hadn’t read it, nor did he care to. He didn't want to see himself portrayed as a harlot or ‘sexually aggressive damsel,’ as Jiraiya had worded it.

“Right,” Kakashi agreed, open eye following the curve of a scarred back. He breathed out a sigh at the sight, sliding his hands over his waist before reaching for the lubricant he’d set on the bed.

He remembered the first time he had Iruka like this. What a surprise it had been to find out the body the academy teacher had been hiding under all those layers, and the things he could do with it. Jiraiya had made suggestions. _”He likes when you hold his shoulder... He likes when you start slow…”_ Kakashi didn’t get to figure those things out for himself.

Iruka hissed and threw his head up. “Ow!”

“Sorry,” Kakashi apologized quickly and cut off the chakra flowing to his finger tips. He laughed a little, making small curling gestures while reaching around him. “Used to doing something else.”

Iruka hummed, accepting the apology. “Distracted?”

Kakashi kissed where he could reach of the skin below him letting his fingers slip out. “A little,” Kakashi confessed, not matching the humor in his tone.

Iruka dropped to an elbow and looked back at him. “If you want to do something else-”

Kakashi grabbed one of the teacher’s legs at his hip and urged him to roll onto his side. “I want you, Iruka.” He held a folded knee to Iruka’s chest, sliding his body into his with a gentle roll. Iruka hissed, his body arching up with a groan, squeezing the bed sheets. “I want _you_ ,” Kakashi repeated in breathless huffs.

Iruka moaned and fell back onto the bed heavily. “More…”

Kakashi leaned over him, kissing his shoulder before curling his back, pressing his forehead to his side. Slow steady thrusts filling the body in his arms. “All I could think about… Was having you like this.”

“Kakashi…” Iruka breathed his name. Their bodies gently rocked against one another, moving back and forth on the sheets. “Harder.”

He groaned and sat back, holding Iruka tighter, driving his hips forward. He hissed a rough curse, both of them breathing harder. Iruka only gasping out throaty groans.

Kakashi watched him through mismatched eyes. The pull of his chakra to the sharingan spinning in his head. “That book… knowing it was you…” Kakashi slid his hand around Iruka's thigh and pulled his knee up to hook over his elbow. 

Iruka let out a noise and panted in short huffs with every hard thrust. The pain of being so full, of Kakashi inside his body, repetitive and pounding, pulling all his focus to it. He felt himself slipping into it, something like a trance. Everything ceasing to exist except the sway of his body and warm darkness.

Kakashi worried when his lover went still, going boneless in his arms. He stopped, moving the slack leg to turn Iruka onto his back. “Iruka? Hey-”

With a few blinks and soft breaths Iruka smiled up at him. He reached for the back of the jonin’s head to pull him down. “So good…”

Kakashi grinned against the messy kiss, pulling Iruka into his lap. “You too.”

Iruka moaned, eyes slipping closed. There was no more pain anymore. Just Kakashi filling him, stroking him, fucking him- making love to him. “I love you,” he let the words fall out like they had before.

Kakashi buried his face in the teacher’s throat feeling the release he’d been chasing getting closer. He gave in to the need tightening his gut, his thrusts hard and fast. Iruka was shaking, calling his name and with a sigh Kakashi was following. 

Their warm bodies lay nested together with twitching muscles and soft breaths. Kakashi’s nose in the teacher’s soft hair, on his pillow, on his bed, in his room, drowning him in his scent that was nothing at all like Jiraiya had written. 

It was so much better.

“Sea salt…” he found the words for it.

“What?” Iruka asked, turning his head.

“And leaves in the spring.”

Iruka was still confused but he was quiet while Kakashi laid next to him in the small bed. 

“Almond shells and cinnamon. That’s what you smell like. Jiraiya got it wrong.”

Iruka stopped smiling, turning carefully onto his side. “Jiraiya didn’t love me like you do.” The words Kakashi was thinking were written on his face. Iruka shifted forward, placing a gentle kiss on the scarred cheek. “It’s okay, Kakashi. You don’t ever have to say it.” He slid back and out of the bed, moving carefully.

Kakashi sat up and rolled to his feet, reaching for his boxers, watching Iruka walk towards the bathroom. He looked down, his pale feet on the wooden floor with a mess of uniform clothes, a pool of blue fabric. He dropped the underwear in his hand and turned to follow the chunin.

Iruka dropped a tissue into the open toilet and turned on the sink to wash his hands. He left the water running while reaching up to negotiate his hair. 

Kakashi hesitated, not used to wanting what he did. He slid his hand over the marred skin between Iruka’s shoulders. The chunin didn't flinch, like Kakashi wasn’t even there. Like this had happened a million times before. His hair was messy and falling from the tie already as he picked up his toothbrush. 

It was an odd thing he felt, a craving to touch skin he knew so well. His chest lined up to the chunin’s back. The warm, soft, dry skin against his. He sighed and dropped his head, not sure what he was doing or why.

Kakashi’s eye opened when Iruka’s hand held his. He watched him pull it around his chest in the mirror. Iruka spit into the sink and smiled at the reflection before continuing.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in his shoulder. All he wanted was to hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful beta reader!


	10. Chapter 10

Kakashi reached over to where Iruka had set the pages of the unbound book a few nights ago, bringing it to him to read in the light of the afternoon.

Iruka groaned waking into the bedroom. “Put that down.”

“You were so proud of it three years ago,” Kakashi reminded. It was how they got here. Iruka trying to brag without saying too much.

Iruka crossed his arms and huffed, but then grinned suddenly, walking towards him. “I'm proud of other things now.” There was meant to be suggestion in his voice but it was lost in his desire to change the subject.

Kakashi chuckled and flopped onto the small bed, opening the pages. Iruka rolled his eyes and walked back out of the room. “I have work to do.”

_The well-tended garden was dark under the blanket of stars. Even the stones beneath the traveler’s borrowed slippers was so carefully placed. It seemed a sin to walk on them. He looked over at the tan beauty walking beside him. Words stuck in his throat._

_The brown eyes were skyward, reflecting the lights of the heavens. The curve of his jaw, the knot of his throat, one long curving line he wished he could taste. He forced himself to look away so they could continue their walk. It wasn’t his place to crave a prince._

__

__

Kakashi hummed and stood from the bed. The light outside had gotten dim and he didn’t feel like turning one on in the bedroom. He carried the unbound book to where Iruka was sitting with his lesson plans. Sitting down there to read where he could be seen.

Iruka looked up and then back at his work.

_Prince Iysam sighed and dropped his eyes, the rough hand sliding across his skin, holding his delicate throat. They moved closer, losing the fight against their desires._

__

__

The kiss was long, changing from tentative and careful to a kind of desperate need for it to never end. How could they deny their feelings anymore after this?

Kakashi read on. The budding romance between the prince and the traveler coming full bloom. The needy gropes in the dark garden coming to a stop when the prince pushed him away. 

He smiled to himself under his mask. How very like Iruka to choose duty over desire. He glanced up at the chunin, still hard at work, sitting on his floor with papers scattered around him.

Kakashi set the manuscript aside, letting it drift from his hands to join Iruka’s papers on the floor. Reading about Iruka in a relationship with someone else, even partially fictional, gave him a strange kind of longing to undo it. He had never expected to feel such a way either.

The inaccuracies in the released copy, the change of a few words, somehow removed Iruka’s identity enough for him. He thought of Iruka as he reread it, after knowing the truth, but more as in a reminder that there were things they had that Jiraiya didn’t.

This version was different somehow. Even though the story was the same.

Kakashi carefully moved across the floor on his knees, never disturbing Iruka’s work. He slid closer and watched the teacher begin to smile, still reading the page in his hands.

The jonin sat up taller, moved himself gracefully over the other man’s folded legs, wondering what _his_ prince would chose. 

“You should take a break, sensei,” Kakashi said softly. “You work too hard."

Iruka laughed a little and leaned back, dropping his work for Kakashi to fit better in his lap. “Oh? And what is it you think I should do on this break?”

“Me,” Kakashi suggested, hooking his fingers over the edge of his mask to pull it down.

Iruka smiled back at him and then hummed as if thinking it over. “Read another interesting section in that book?”

“No,” Kakashi answered honestly. “It’s not that interesting anymore.”

“What a shame. What will you read now?”

“Oh, I have no problem with any of his other books,” Kakashi corrected lightly. “Just the one.”

Iruka smiled up at him, his hands holding the narrow waist. “Ah,” he breathed, understanding but not saying it out loud, instead accepting the long kiss Kakashi pressed against his lips. His tongue slipping effortlessly into the teacher's mouth. He shifted on his knees, knocking joints against the hardwood floor, to move his body in rolling motions in Iruka’s lap. 

“Should we head to the bedroom?” Iruka asked between warm brushes.

Kakashi shook his head. “Here is fine.”

“A little uncomfortable…” Iruka argued, trying to stretch his legs out to push his hips up.

“For you, or for me?” Kakashi asked with a grin, sliding back to lay himself down, elbows and shoulders thudding against the floor gently.

Iruka sat up, folding his knees under him and pulling Kakashi’s legs around him. He leaned down, onto a hand braced against the floor, his body covering Kakashi's so they could keep kissing.

“I love you,” Iruka said against pale skin, pressing his lips to the jonin's neck.

Kakashi’s hands pulled at the shirt over Iruka’s back. “I know.”

Iruka smiled and sat up again to shed part of his uniform, struggling some around his ponytail and hitai-ate. He let the later go with it, sliding off his head and landing on the floor. Looking down he saw Kakashi pulling off one plated glove and going for the other.

Iruka caught his wrist making Kakashi look up. His arm tensed for a second before relaxing and letting Iruka slip the fabric from his hand. He smiled watching him lean forward to kiss his knuckles. It turned into a grin when one of Iruka's hands slid down his arm, pushing his sleeve with it and the other pulled his wrist closer. His tongue rolling around the digits and pulling them into his mouth.

Kakashi sent a small pulse of chakra to his fingertips. Iruka moaned around them before letting Kakashi go and moving on his knees, between Kakashi’s legs.

The jonin saw what he was planning and dropped his hands to help Iruka in getting his pants open. That eager mouth wasted no time in finding him. Iruka’s lips following his hand sliding down the thick length.

Kakashi’s hips were still in the air, his fingers hooked around his waistband, trying to push his uniform down his legs. With a soft sigh he slid back to the floor slowly so Iruka would keep going. 

With a little bit of distracted work, on Iruka’s part, Kakashi was thoroughly stripped from the waist down. Iruka’s hand slid over the pale thigh, moving his legs further apart. Holding his weight against the floor by Kakashi’s hip, he curled his back and slid up, his forehead tilted against Kakashi’s belly, and fingers curled lovingly against his balls. 

The back of Kakashi’s head hit the floor with a hard thud, cutting off whatever sound he had just made. Iruka sat up quickly. “You okay?” 

Kakashi laughed and reached up to rub the spot of impact. “Yeah just… felt nice.”

Iruka smiled and climbed back over him to meet in a gentle kiss. “Speaking of feeling nice..."

He slid his hand back out from under his head to reach up for Iruka’s ponytail. “Yes?”

“Should I go get something?”

“If you can do it in the middle of a field I can do it on your living room floor.” 

“It’s not a competition, Kakashi,” Iruka argued softly even though the look on the man’s face suggested he wasn't paying any attention to anything other than Iruka’s hair running through his fingers. “That was different.” 

“But I'm already here.” Kakashi moved his leg against Iruka’s hip, his hands slipping down between them for the chunin’s pants. 

“Lazy,” Iruka breathed with a roll of his eyes before leaning down for another kiss. He moaned against the mouth pressed to his as Kakashi's hands found their prize. 

He lifted his hips, hooked his legs over Iruka’s, stroking him between his thighs. Iruka’s tongue rolled in his mouth, their bodies already swaying. 

Kakashi’s hand turned, pressing two fingers into himself with a long groan. Iruka shifted his weight into one forearm and reached down for the other hand still between them. Kakashi let it fall onto the floor by his waist. Iruka stroked himself, the head of his cock against the back of Kakashi’s hand. 

Iruka breathed against his shoulder, listening to the beautiful way he gasped for air as he fucked himself on dry fingers. “You want me that badly?” 

Kakashi nodded and slid his hand up, moving it out of the way with sighing breaths. He pulled his shirt further up his chest and tugged at his own length that had gone neglected. 

The head of Iruka’s cock slid against, Iruka dragging it back and forth over sensitive skin. He closed his eyes with thick breaths, trying to brace himself for what would happen next. 

Iruka fell over him again, kissing what he could of his neck. “I really love you, Kakashi.” 

Kakashi groaned, turning his head to the side when he felt Iruka pressing harder against him. “I- I-” his mind was a desperate mess. 

Iruka’s tongue slid against his ear, making his eyes open. The sharingan pulled chakra through his body as it studied the wall of the teacher’s livingroom. 

Iruka dropped his forehead onto Kakashi’s chest, his back curling with a tight groan 

Kakashi gasped, feeling the wet heat suddenly between his legs and realizing what Iruka had done. He tried to sit up grabbing Iruka’s shoulders. “No- not-” His head fell back again, this time the thud going completely ignored as Iruka pushed into him, short rolling thrusts dragging out the rest of his orgasm. 

Iruka kept going, even after he was done, sitting up to take Kakashi’s length in his hand. He was doing everything in his power to make Kakashi cum so they could both fall to the floor in a spent heap. 

“That- wasn’t- what I wanted,” Kakashi panted, only moving enough so Iruka could pull out and they could lay more comfortably. 

“I know…” Iruka sighed, looking down at him. “I'm sorry. Are you… disappointed?” 

Kakashi looked up at him, large dark eyes and soft brown hair falling in his face. “Maybe a little.” 

“Next time- when you want- I promise to fuck you however you tell me to. I just- didn’t want to hurt you…” 

“I know,” Kakashi sighed. He reached up to push a piece of hair back behind his ear. “I- ...know.” 

Iruka smiled a little, leaning down for another kiss. “I have to get back to my work now.”

Kakashi hummed in agreement, sitting up on his elbows, while the chunin moved away. He watched him hold his open pants, keeping them from falling completely to the floor as he bent down to pick up his shirt and headband. 

“Guess I’ll clean up a little.” He looked back at Kakashi. “You okay?”

The jonin tilted his head to the side, happy to watch him walk away. “Just need a minute is all.”

Iruka sighed. “I told you… I’ll bring you a wash cloth.” 

Kakashi slid down to the floor again after Iruka disappeared down the hall. “Thank you!” 


	11. Chapter 11

Iruka sighed and bent down to pick up the unbound book sitting on his floor, unmoved from where Kakashi had left it.

He and his team were away on assignment again. Kakashi didn’t have much downtime between missions if he was uninjured.

Iruka knew he sort of liked it that way. Kakashi didn’t want to stay in the village long, not even with Iruka to entertain him.

He sighed, falling into his bed with the book he helped write in the place they did a majority of the writing.

_“In the book it will be a desk,” Jiraiya said before pressing another kiss to his tailbone._

_“Wha-?” Iruka asked dumbly, unable to think past the second knuckle pushing into him._

_“A desk,” Jiraiya’s chin rested on his lower back. “It’ll be spontaneous and full of yearning.” He sank down again, finger sliding out. Iruka’s cry pressed into his pillow. His hips jerked forward, desperate to get away from the overwhelming feeling. Jiraiya tsked, grabbed his legs and sat back, throwing Iruka’s thighs over his shoulders. “Oh no, love, I'm not done kissing you.”_

Iruka smiled and turned a few more pages into the story. He wasn’t really reading it, just skimming, reminiscing. 

Jiraiya was nothing like Kakashi. Jiraiya was cute and cheeky, flirting even with his cock buried deep in him. Kakashi was too intense, too focused for that. His brand of intimacy was different than Jiraiya’s. 

_“Darling, you could lay there for eternity and I'd die with a smile,” he laughed happily, breathlessly, playing with the chunin’s hair spread across his broad shoulders._

_Iruka chuckled, looking up before laying back down. Their sticky skin bodies pressed against each other, his legs still on either side of the sannin. “I wore myself out.”_

_“Take your time,” Jiraiya patted his back before sliding his hand down to do the same to his backside. “You earned it.”_

He paused coming to a familiar passage, reading the characters in Jiraiya’s writing.

_“How should we end this?” The sannin asked, tapping his pencil against his notebook._

_Iruka looked over his shoulder from where he was standing at his dresser, hands in his hair, working it into its usual ponytail. His eyes ran over the man in his bed, knowing exactly what came next. “They go their separate ways,” he suggested._

_Jiraiya lost his gin, watching the teacher get dressed. He adapted a lighter tone. “Ah, sensei, this is meant to be a love story. The reader will want a happy ending.”_

_Iruka didn’t look back again. “Not all love stories have happy endings.”_

_Jiraiya hummed and nodded. “I suppose you’re right.” He closed his book and rolled off the bed. Iruka picked up the sannin’s headband from the floor to hand to him when he was done pulling on his mesh armor. Jiraiya took his arm instead, pulling him closer for what Iruka expected to be a kiss. Instead the toad sage tilted his head pressing his lips to the chunin’s cheek gently. “They’ll go their separate ways,” he promised._

_Iruka grew a soft smile. “But it’s not a sad thing. The traveler isn’t ready to end his adventures and the prince has his responsibilities. They’ll always have their time spent together.”_

_“That makes the memories all the more precious,” Jiraiya agreed._

_Prince Iysam let the rugged, element worn, hand slip from his. Watching the man walk away he leaned against the garden gate. The garden where they shared their first kiss, was the same as where they shared their last. He smiled at the memory, continuing to watch the sun set._

_“Will you be leaving Konoha?” Iruka asked as they stood in his doorway._

_“For a while,” Jiraiya said with a nod. “Can’t stay in one place for too long.”_

_“Well, if ever you find yourself in need of another muse…”_

_“You’ll be the first I look for,” Jiraiya promised, but it sounded more like empty words._

_It made Iruka shake his head with a small laugh. He was cut off by a gentle kiss. “Goodbye, sensei.”_

Iruka closed the book and dropped it onto his dresser next to the edited copy he’d never read.

Kakashi’s goodbyes were better. The way his soft voice pressed against Iruka’s ear like it was a secret, like he was about to confess his whole heart but all that came out was a masked kiss and shy goodbye. 

He could melt where he stood, hours later, still thinking about it.

He turned out the light to his bedroom, wondering if he’d be gone long.


	12. Chapter 12

Kakashi watched Naruto leave the Hokage’s office after being given the news of Jiraiya’s passing. 

He turned back at the Hokage who was barely holding herself together by the look of things. 

She went back to business, clearly looking for a way to make this right. Some silver lining that came from his sacrifice.

When their conversation with the toad summons was over he left the office. Shikamaru catching up with him on his way to the academy.

Kakashi didn’t know Jiraiya well enough to decipher the code. The only number he had ever said was definitely not a thought that would be a dying declaration. “No, sorry,” he passed the photo back to the young Nara. 

They parted ways again, Kakashi slid his hands into his pockets. 

School children ran out into the yard, their teachers waved them goodbye. He walked towards Iruka.

The chunin’s smile grew even wider. “What are you doing here?”

“I have news,” Kakashi said evenly. “Jiraiya-sama… has been killed in combat.”

Iruka’s smile vanished and eyes fell. “Oh.”

Kakashi let him process for a few seconds before talking again. “Are you alright?”

Iruka looked up, “I'm fine.” It was almost like he had forced himself to say it. “I need to go clean up the classroom and then I'll go find Naruto. He must be heartbroken. Thank you, for telling me.” Iruka said as he turned away, walking back into the building.

News of tragedy affected people differently. He didn’t know all the details of Iruka and Jiraiya’s relationship but he did know it wasn’t his place to. He left again, he should go help Tsunade with what to do about their new enemy.

Iruka was midway through erasing the lesson from the board when his hand stopped, overcome with the realization that Jiraiya was truly gone. 

The flirty, suggestive tone, Jiraiya used to talk to him over dinner. The dirty implications he barely hid in public. The flattery and the cheesy pet names...

He set down the eraser, turning to face his empty classroom. Why was he sad? He had said goodbye to those things already. He shook his head and decided to leave without finishing his clean up. He should go find Naruto.

Naruto was the one who had the right to be hurt by this, and hurt was exactly how he looked. He was more than a little concerned when he turned down the offer for ramen, he had never seen Naruto like this before.

When his smile faulted he decided to go home himself. Iruka knew he shouldn't be sad. He kept telling himself not to be. Jiraiya wasn’t his to mourn. 

He shook his head and left his room, deciding to go to Kakashi's. 

The jonin didn’t look surprised to see him, holding the door open in his sleeveless nightshirt and baggy pants.

Iruka fell forward, pressing his face into his chest, feeling defeated, starting to cry.

It was a few minutes like that. Kakashi laid them in his bed, let him curl up against him. 

“I'm sorry,” Iruka sat up and rubbed his face, his back to him, feeling guilty. It wasn’t right to mourn someone he had known like Jiraiya, let alone in front of someone who meant as much to him as Kakashi.

“Did you still love him?” Kakashi asked quietly, sitting up bedside him.

“I- no!” Iruka objected quickly. “No. I just- didn’t expect to never see him again…”

“You liked him then, maybe not as a lover anymore but something.”

“Kakashi, we- I shouldn’t of- I'm sorry.” He started to climb off the bed.

Kakashi held his arm and pulled him back, kissing the teacher’s shoulder. “You’re allowed to be sad, Iruka. You can miss him.”

“I shouldn't. You-”

“You think it’s unfair to me? To see you heartbroken over another man.”

Iruka was quiet. That was it and he had nothing else to add.

“He loved you, in whatever special way he did.”

“Kakashi, we don’t have to talk about him.”

“It’s alright, Iruka,” he insisted. “I can understand. You’re really sort of easy to fall in love with.”

Iruka turned his head, trying not to smile, feeling a little guilty that he did. “I don’t know how. Everything is different with you than it was with him.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed and put his arm across Iruka’s shoulders to pull him back to himself. “I like it that way.”

Iruka slumped onto his shoulder. “I do too.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Iruka’s heart feeling lighter. “I think I'll miss the way he flirted.”

“He did have a distinct style for it,” Kakashi agreed.

“I like yours better.” He sat up to look over, drying the last of his tears. He sighed. “I think I should go find Naruto. I don’t want him to hurt alone.”

Kakashi nodded, got up to follow him to the door. “You can come back here if you need to.”

“I will, but I don’t think I'll need to,” Iruka smiled and Kakashi smiled back, closing the door after him.

Naruto was sitting on a bench outside a convenient store, crying alone when Iruka found him. He told him things Jiraiya had said about him, knowing that the man had been truly proud of Naruto’s training. 

Naruto told happy memories from his three years of travel with the perverted sage and they shared laughs over their popsicles until the blond was somber again.

“It’s alright to miss him,” Iruka said softly. “But he wouldn't want you to be depressed forever.”

Naruto nodded, clearly starting to feel better even if it was only a little bit. “You’re right, sensei.”

Iruka walked Naruto home before heading back to Kakashi's. 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry for the terrible ending :/


	13. Bonus Art

Here is some artwork I made to go along with this story.

And an aesthetic boards.

 

But mostly this story was about my love for the hot mess that is Jiraiya so,


End file.
